Infusion
by DinoBoy13
Summary: When a spirit dragon of Loki appears, Hiccup is taken from the Island of Berk at age five and is fused with the animal that he is taken by and is blasted to an island in which he learns and lives with friends who have also fused with their spirit animal. But what happens when Berk comes calling once more ten years later?
1. Taken

**As a spirit dragon appears, Hiccup is taken from the Island of Berk at age five and is fused with the animal that he is taken by and is blasted to an island in which he learns and lives with friends who have also fused with their spirit animal. But what happens when Berk comes calling once more ten years later?**

* * *

In his chamber, Loki was thinking. He was bored, so he had to do something sneaky and against his stepfather's wishes. He had no idea what it would be yet, but he had an inkling. He had wanted to do something with animals for a little while now, but where was the fun when there were no humans to go along with the humans.

Luckily, Loki had the perfect potion and spell for this prank to work. It was called the handy potion. It would infuse a human to that person's spirit animal. And it would find that animals literal self. The bodies, minds, and souls would be fused together forever.

Loki conjured all of the ingredients and put them into his smallest cauldron. He chanted his spell and the animal figures showed up. There was one Rumblehorn. That should go over well with whoever was bonded to it. The green figure of the Rumblehorn ran and dissipated into nothing.

Then a yellow figure, Monstrous Nightmare. That spirit ran off and disappeared into thin air as the Rumblehorn had done. Then there was a red Nadder. An orange Hobblegrunt dragon. A purple Skrill. And finally, something Loki couldn't believe was a blue Night Fury. He had thought they had gone extinct. Maybe he should make more visits to Midgard.

* * *

Hiccup was five at the time that this was happening. It was a stormy day at Berk no dragon could be seen for miles, because of the simple fact that rain and fire don't mix well together and they knew that they would near instantly be murdered if they tread on the island of the Vikings today. Young Hiccup was sitting in the Great Hall to avoid the rain. It was warm inside of the Hall and he got to eat as much as he desired. Even though that wasn't much.

Everyone else was sleeping in their homes or reading to the elders. Hiccup liked to be alone and by himself most of the time. He was a pretty smart five-year-old and he was sure that everyone knew that. He was into books and coloring and drawing and writing. He was creative in his own ways.

He liked the place where he lived. He just didn't really like what the people here did. His parent and all of the people he lived with were killers. Dragon killers to be exact. They killed everything they saw that had wings, a tail, scales and breathe something other than air.

His father was at the top of the dragon killing game. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragons head right off of its shoulders. Did Hiccup believe it? Yes, he most definitely did believe that. Hiccup knew that his father was the strongest of them all. His dad never really had time for him, but Hiccup didn't understand why.

Something in the corner of his eye caught Hiccup's attention. It was a blue figure. It was weird. Then again so was he. It was what he had heard the adults call him to his father and in front of his face sometimes and because he didn't know he didn't know anymore, he really didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing that he was considered weird by the rest of the tribe that his father was the chief of.

The blue figure had wings and had two ear things on the sides of its head. it had a pretty long tail that looked as though it had been carved by the gods themselves. It had two wings on the ends of its tail. Then it had spiny plates that ran all down its body.

The only thing that wasn't blue about the dragon was its piercing green eyes that Hiccup could identify with. Hiccup was drawn to the little animal. It wasn't that big and it most definitely friendly looking. It was bouncing around and looked as though it just wanted to play.

Hiccup was surprised that no one else was paying attention to the beast. It was being quite obvious just bouncing around and making all the noise it could. A cute little growl. Hiccup walked over to Stoick and patted his dad leg, "Dad what is that thing?"

Stoick looked down at the tiny offspring that he had produced and was very confused. He quirked an eyebrow and looked over at what Hiccup was pointing at and he saw nothing and shook his head, he looked down at the tiny Viking, "Oh are you playing imaginary? I think it's an elf son. What do you think it is Gobber?"

"Dad I'm not playin-"

"Actually Stoick it looks more like a woodland pixie."

Hiccup huffed in annoyance. Why didn't they believe that there was an actual creature in here? Hiccup walked over to the animal. The creature noticed him. The two locked eyes and Hiccup was mesmerized by the creature's eyes. Hiccup could somehow understand that the creature was by his too.

Suddenly the animal grabbed Hiccup by the arm and flew into the air with the heir to Berk.

"HICCUP!"

The dragon spun into the air and blue light shinned all over the island. Viking's came out of their homes. They all saw Hiccup flying in the airs with a blue light emitting from his back. The little boy screamed in fear and agony. The blast was burning him.

The ghostly dragon released a blast and Hiccup and the dragon was blasting to the north of the world before anyone could think about what they were doing or what was going on.


	2. Awoken

**NightFuryWarlord- Nah, not what I had in mind when I made this story, but you can make a story like this and do that!**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Thank you very much!**

* * *

Hiccup woke up from unconsciousness on the soft grass of the ground. He had loved the ground. Especially this grass. It felt so good. The soil on his face satisfied him beyond belief. If he wasn't experiencing it right now, he wouldn't have believed that it was right in front of him. The long grass smelled as though it had been washed by the clearest and the cleanest of the Earth's waters.

The young boy opened his eyes and smiled. That was a really weird dream that he had last night. There was a phantom dragon that took him from Berk. Hiccup laughed out loud. Nothing like that would ever happen in last night. His dad must've taken Hiccup on a surprise camping trip and he had just woken up. Hiccup yawned. It sounded somewhat different from every other yawn that he had ever had.

Hiccup stood up and he felt shorter than usual. This must've been the part of Berk where everything would seem bigger than it actually was. He had heard from Gobber that there was a tree bigger than the entire Great Hall in this part of the forest. Hiccup looked around for his father.

He saw nothing, but that didn't stop him from looking around a bit. Hiccup started walking around in the grass. It was orange and it felt as though it would cut someone if they went too fast in it. Hiccup was starting to think that his father wasn't on the island. Or that he wasn't on Berk at all. The five-year-old looked around. He completely failed to notice the other bodies around him.

He was starting to think that what had happened wasn't just a dream. They were all people, but they had tails, claws, wings and most of them had horns. They were all sleeping. There was one that had a horn on the tip of his nose and had two massive horns on the side of his head. His left eye was covered with gray scales like the rest of his body.

Next to him, there was a boy that had black hair and facial hair, seemed to already be a teen. He was handsome and he had a crown of horns on his head, a small nose horn and purple patches of scales over his left eye. On his arms were purple wings and his feet and legs were purple scaled. A tail ran down his back with black spines on it in a perfect line.

He looked over again and he saw a girl with giant orange wings on her back and she had a frill on her head. She had a small horn on her nose and she had a patch of orange scales over her right eye. Her tail was long and she had a sail on it that was about a foot in elevation and ran across the entire tail. She had short blonde hair and a slim figure.

Then there was a pretty sticky boy with a handsome face. He had red wings on his arms and he had red legs with big claws. He had a crown of spikes on his head of blonde hair. Spikes ran down his back and on his tail, where they were infused with red and yellow. He looked familiar to Hiccup, he knew him from somewhere.

The last one he saw was a boy with two curly horns on the top of his head. Sharp teeth poked out of his muzzle. He had a patch of brown scales over his eye and he had two wings that were connected to his arms. His legs were yellow scaled with giant talons. He had a stream of tiny sales over his back. Hiccup knew that he knew that kid from somewhere. That one had a Mohawk that looked as though he was a deranged rooster.

He didn't want to be around any of these guys when he woke up. Hiccup then looked down at himself. He seemed to be changed like the rest of these kids were. He had black paws! That's why he was so short! He had them on his back legs too. He looked on his back and he looked just like the creature that took him last night. Backplates and wings and an awesome looking black tail.

Hiccup looked around again and he saw a stream. It was long and seemed to be going downhill. He could probably see his reflection through the waters. Hiccup walked over to the stream and he saw that his eyes were now in slit formation. He had a black patch or scales over his left eye.

Out of nowhere a fish flopped up and hit him in the face.

"Ow!"

Hiccup was so startled that he tripped and a fireball blasted out of his mouth onto a rock that woke everyone else that was around him up.

"AH!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

All the children looked panicked and scared. A blast to wake you up would do that to a person. The negative atmosphere started to affect Hiccup and he became scared as well.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup recognized that voice. It came from the kid that had the handsome face. It was Astrid's older brother, Ake! The oldest Hofferson child was always sent away when they were seven to train to be the most fierce warriors in the archipelago. He had only left a month ago.

"Ake!" Hiccup ran over to the older Hofferson brother and would've tackled him if he wasn't still a lot bigger than Hiccup.

"You guys!" Hiccup and Ake looked over to see the missing Jorgenson, Hiccup's cousin, Stenlout. He was sent to live with Old Wrinkly, the Jorgenson and Haddock grandfather. He and Snotlout would meet again in two years to see who would be the most superior twin. One would get all of the glory, but the other would get less of the Jorgenson fortune.

"What's going on. One minute, I'm training with a master on the island of Dynge and the next minute, a dragon comes and takes me into the air, next thing I know I'm here!"

"You were taken by one of those ghastly beasts too?"

The three looked over at the kid that looked thundering rhinoceros. The three Berkian children were caught off guard. They had not expected anyone else to speak, "I am Eret, Son of Eret."

"Your full name is Eret Som of Eret?" Stenlout began to laugh, joined by Ake in the process. The blonde haired girl began to laugh as well. Eret son of Eret blushed in embarrassment. He looked around and decided he needs to pick on someone. He can't be the one that went down on the ship, not the one and only one, you see if someone else came down with him then it would be fine. He decided that he needed to pick on the girl. Her name has to be horrible if she hasn't said it already.

"Oh, if my name's so bad then what's yours? Or would I hate to hear it?" Eret challenged the orange winged female. She quirked her eyebrows at his request and Eret had begun to smirk. He had someone going down with him now. It would all be fine that he wasn't the only one with a so-called terrible name.

"My name is Princess Mala of the Defenders of the Wing tribe," The blonde girl bowed her head, "We are a tribe dedicated to the protection of the winged creatures that roam the sky, we share the earth with the dragons and we vowed to protect them from anyone or anything that wished to do a dragon harm."

"It doesn't matter! This is a dream and I'll wake up if I pinch myself." Eret blew a raspberry and pinched his arm, closing his eyes because of the now terrible pain it caused him. He opened his eyes and he continuously saw that he was in the same scene. Dragon hybrids looking at him. He continuously pinched his arm over again and again and again and again. He looked down to see why it hurt so much and he saw a pair of big meaty claws!

"AH!" The son of an Eret backed away, only to trip over his own tail. He fell on his back and crawled to the stream. He saw his reflection and lept back in horror. He saw all of his horns on his face. The scales.

"This is no dream." Mala said, "But it is a _dream!_ I have always wanted to be a dragon. This is the best day of my life."

"Well, this is the worst day of mine! My father is a dragon trapper! I am now the enemy!" Eret screamed.

"I _am_ a dragon hunter." The other five infused humans looked over to the one that hadn't said a word yet, "My name is Viggo Grimborn and I am of the Dragon hunting tribe. And I can assure you, young Eret, that this is no dream at all."

"Dragon Hunting! Despicable!" Mala looked at Viggo disgusted, as though she had just seen a delicate bird get mauled by a cat.

"For some, but for others, it leads them to riches and gold. A single Night Fury scale could pay for a man's meals for an entire month in my father's enterprise. And hunting has also lead me to know what dragon is which from anything that I find that resembles the dragon."

Viggo stood up straight and tall. He walked over to Ake, "This child is a Deadly Nadder." He walked over to Stenlout, "This one a monstrous nightmare." He sauntered over to Mala, "You, my dear are a Hobblegrunt," He pointed to Eret, "That one is a Rumblehorn," He looked over at Hiccup, "That one's a Night Fury! Didn't think I'd live to see one of those in my lifetime." He walked over to the stream and saw himself, "I myself, am a Skrill."

"Wow! The offspring of lightning and death itself." Ake opened his mouth. He exhaled. A magnesium blast shot out of his mouth and burned a nearby tree down.

"Watch where you point that thing Ake!" Stenlout yelled. Viggo rolled his eyes.

"We need to find a place to camp for the night. Storm clouds are coming in. We have fresh water, but we need to find a source of food. Fish will have to do," Viggo looked around, "We shall follow the river upstream, that should lead us to a cave. If you find one anyway, don't be mindful to shout it out."

"Who voted you the leader?" Eret asked.

"If you'd like to stay here alone, on this island where you have no idea what to do or where to go, be my guest." Viggo put his hands on the ground and he began to walk as his body wanted him to. It was more comfortable for him.

All of the others followed him. Eret looked around and decided that it was best that he would go with them instead of stayinig here alone by himself.


	3. The Nadder and the Nightmare

**The Mercenary Prime- Is that excitement about a story I made? I've never seen it before. I've only ever dreamed of it. Anyway, I don't know if there will be a Whispering Death in this, I just think I'm gonna let future me do what he wants.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd-Your welcome, and thank you very much for the cherished review**

 **nightfuryfanfic-Thank you!**

 **HighKings-Ruin- Hiccstrid will work, I promise, but I can't disclose too much information**

* * *

The six newly dragons walked. They were walking past the stream. Viggo was leading in the front. He had started to walk in a plantigrade fashion. His feet were flat on the ground and his winged hands were helping balance himself. Eret didn't want to, but because it was supposed to make himself comfortable, he was walking on all fours. Mala was walking on her back two feet and her front hands were off the ground.

The three Berkian children were trailing behind. They were still getting used to walking the way they were. They had been traveling on foot for about twenty minutes. They had gotten a far distance from where they were and were continuously following the river upstream. Salmon fish were starting to appear, jumping out of the waters.

The storm was closing in. Thunder could be heard and zaps of thunder could be seen in the sky. The six began to hurry along. There was a little hill and over it, they finally found a cave. The six children ran into the cave and just as the last one reached the entrance, it started to pour. There was a weird, natural blue lighting about the place. The stream in the middle continued on through the cave.

The cave was deeper than any of them had expected, but it would have to do because they couldn't go out in the rain. Fish continued to leap out of the water. Hiccup, Ake, and Stenlout all sagt down by the stream.

"We are never going to see our families again." Sten looked down and buried his head in his hands. None of them had realized that this was a possibility until just now. They couldn't go home or else they would be killed. Mala could go home, but she didn't know the way to Defenders of the Wing island from their location. Viggo had thought of the same thing. They were all gonna be stuck here until the day they die.

"I can do with that." Viggo said, "But the dragon hunters won't survive without myself if my father is to pass away. The enterprise would be passed down on to my older brother, Ryker and let us just say that he is not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Don't you love your brother?" Mala asked. She couldn't imagine someone not missing their sibling, her best friend, Throk, was gone from her life and she missed him to death because of the thought, "Or are you Dragon hunters so heartless that you can even live without your own."

"My relations with my family or none of your business." Viggo snapped at the Princess, "You know nothing of my past and are not of any power to judge."

"Well let us learn and know," Mala said, "Tell us of your past and you shall know of ours."

"Fine, seeing as I have no other choice." Viggo looked around and needed a fire. He looked over at Ake, "Child, be kind and light a fire. Open your mouth and exhale."

Ake looked unsure, but he did it anyway. He felt something bubble in his stomach and out of his mouth, came the hottest dragon blast in the world. Magnesium was blasted on to the cave floor and it made the blue features of the cave even more prominent. Viggo sat down, cross his legs and began to speak.

"My full name is Viggo Agnus Grimborn and I am of the Dragon Hunting tribe. We use dragons for profit. There are plenty of auctions for us to make this profit. I am of a family of four. Myself, my older, dunderheaded brother Ryker, my mother and my father. I have been hunting dragons since I was fifteen years of age, it's been a year and until now, I never thought I would stop that hunting. It was the way I was raised and this is the way I know. Now, Princess Mala, May we know your story?"

"Well, of course, you can." Mala sat down and had begun her story, "My full name is Princess Mala of Defenders of the wing tribe. I am thirteen. We are a tribe dedicated to the protection of our dragon friends. I am the only child and the only heir of the tribe, so unless I somehow get home, the tribe will be handed to a different bloodline. I am excited about the new journey we shall embark on together."

"What journey?" Eret asked. He had believed that journeys were supposed to be wonderful and exciting. This day turned out to be terrifying and otherwise bad.

"We were all brought together for a reason. Whatever reason that may be, we are together." Mala said to the younger male. The frilled girl looked at him in the eyes, "Perhaps we should hear your story now?"

"My story? Prepare to be blown away! My father is one of the most revered dragon trappers in the world. Eret! There isn't a dragon that he can't bring down, but from his words, there seems to be some human crack dragon rider that is starting to blast his ships and free the dragons. I have been alive for ten years, and there isn't a moment that I haven't been looking up to the great man my father is." Eret finished proudly. He looked at the youngest three, the ones that hadn't hit double digits yet, "You got stories?"

"We're all from Berk. Of the same tribe. Not of the same clan." Ake looked at the other two, "I am Ake, son of Asmund and Heidi Hofferson, brother to Astrid Hofferson. He is Stenlout, son of Spitelout and Helga Jorgenson, brother to Snotlout Jorgenson. He is Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk."

"Now, what do we do now? Stories are swapped and fish are practically doing our work for us by jumping out of the water for us to catch them."

"After the storm, we shall trek the island to see if there is a village here, or if there is anyone else on the island with us that has our current problem." Viggo looked around the cave, "For now, we can explore this cave to see how deep it can go. If there are people here and they don't take too kindly to us, we might need to disappear."

"What if something else lives back there?" Hiccup asked, "We might die if we go back there."

"A chance we might have to take in order to survive," Viggo stood up, "if you wish to stay here, you are most certainly welcome."

"Actually I think I'll go." Eret was the first one that started down the cave. Hiccup, Ake, Sten, Mala and Viggo quickly following after the son of the dragon trapper.

* * *

 _"Tsunami! Scorch! Sharpwing! Fusia!"_

The four dragons looked over from the grassy land of the Ice nest. A Scauldron flew out of the waters and water dripped from the dragon's wings. A Nightmare and a Timberjack jumped from the rocks and a Nadder descended from the sky. The four landed in front of the great king of dragons.

 _"What is your wish, Your Majesty?"_

 _"I sense something in the north cave of my nest, both human and dragon, do not attack unless absolutely necessary, and bring them back here."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

Fusia the Nadder was going to lead the hunt into the cave considering that she was the fastest and most maneuverable dragon in this particular group. She and the Nightmare would be going into the cave from this entrance, but the others would go to the outside entrance and move on them from there.

The Nadder flew into the cave, no regrets. She opened her mouth and lit the cave, not wanting Scorch to lose her, but she knew Scotch could find her just fine, she just wanted to a reason to mess with him about being so slow, _"You still all the way back there Scorch?"_

 _"Come here Fusia! You've been doing this since we were hatchlings and I'm tired of it!"_

Scorched flamed up and started to try to speed up and catch the Deadly Nadder.

" _SCORCH!"_

The first dragon would've continued doing so if it was not for the alphas command to stop. Scorch turned his flame off and continued down the cave trail. He would never understand how the alpha could just sense something was wrong. Or how he could communicate with multiple individuals at a time only through telepathy.

 _"Now stop right there."_ The Nadder and the

The nightmare did as the alpha commanded and they halted in their tracks. The winged reptiles landed on the ground, disguising themselves in the process behind rocks and in an indention in the ice wall, _"They should be about fifteen seconds away from you, keep still."_

 _15..._

 _14..._

 _13..._

 _12..._

 _11..._

The Nadder and the Nightmare still, not sure what to expect. They heard footsteps coming around the corridor, presumably dragon.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

The two dragons were prepared to pounce on the human and dragon, taking them back to the main nest, if they weren't already purposefully on their way there.

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

The Monstrous Nightmare jumped out from the rocks but jumped back instantly. He had never seen anything like that in his life! What the hell were those things?! Dragons or humans?

Fusia looked from behind her indention and all she could do was let her beak drop to the very ground. But then she realized she had a mission to do, one to her king so no matter what she has to fulfill the mission, " _Come on Scorch!"_

Fusia grabbed the first three that she saw. In her talons, there were three little ones that were emitting this annoying noise. It was like they were whining cause they couldn't find their mothers. Shaking that out of her head, the dragon flew back to the nest.


	4. Into the Nest

**HighKings-Ruin- Nope, I couldn't just do that to them.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Thank You**

 **Optimus is Bae 17- Gracias**

 **HiccupSkywalker- (Great username by the way) Gracias me muchacho. It came to me in a dream. And that dream was a dragon, flying!**

* * *

Fusia carefully dropped the three children in front of the dragon king. She knew that he must've known what they were. He was the King of Dragons, one of the biggest and wisest beasts in the world. He had to at least had a clue of what was wrong with these dragons.

But to alas, he looked just as confused as she did when she saw them. But he also had something in his eyes, a knowing sense, as though he had seen something like this before, which he probably has. The attention was averted off of the little three when Scorch came back carrying the other three, the one that seemed to be a female was fine with everything that was happening, only the males were scared, but the female seemed to understand what this Great white beast in front of her was. She opened her wings, spread her hands and she bowed.

 _"What shall we do with them, your majesty? The human and Cloudjumper aren't back and won't be back for a while considering that this is a four-day trip?"_ Fusia's crown of spikes on her head folded back and she shook her head so that they would be put back up in their perfect shape, but it was a serious question, Cloudjumper, a four-winged dragon with a human that flew on his back, wouldn't be back for another four days.

 _"Since the one human that lives in our nest isn't here,"_ The Alpha moved his giant tusked head down so that he and Fusia would be looking one another in the eye. He looked around to make sure Scorch was still there, he needed Scorch to hear this command too so he didn't go running away to try and find beautiful dragonesses to make a new species with, _"I want you and a group of dragons you trust to look after them until they return."_

 _"WHAT?!"_ Fusia and Scorch asked in unison, Fusia with a look of absolute horror and Scorch with a hint of amusement in his voice. The yellow scaled Monstrous Nightmare and the red-scaled Deadly Nadder made eye contact. It seemed to be one of mutual understanding on Fusia's side, but then that all just vanished into thin air when the male Monstrous Nightmare had started to laugh, _"What's so funny Scorch, he said 'Me and a group of dragons."_

 _"Who said I was gonna be in the group of dragons?"_

 _"She's right, you will be, see you at feeding time."_ The Alpha dragon turned away and began to walk to another section of his waterways. Scorch looked to his right to see that Fusia was flying away in the direction of the hatchery. The place where the most motherly dragons were. A new batch of eggs from every dragon was laid there at every time of year, no matter the season or month. Dragons mated every day of the year.

 _"Since you want to laugh, you get to watch them! Hahaha!"_ The Nadder flew away leaving a Bewildered Monstrous Nightmare. Scorch looked over at the human dragons. Four of them were cowering behind a rock in fear, the two tallest ones showed no fear. In fact, the girl seemed to be moving closer to him in fact. Scorch made no movement as the girl lifted her hand and put it on his snout. Then Scorch did the unthinkable. He started to purr.

"You're touching a Monstrous Nightmare." The little one with the black fur on his head whispered from behind the rock. Scorched cocked his head to the left. That one looked a little like him. He had two horns like he did, he had a tail sale and two marked wings. He didn't get to say anything because the girl had started talking to the ones that were hiding behind the rocks.

"I know I am touching a Monstrous Nightmare," The girl looked over at the little ones, "Dragons are not dangerous and hostile as most humans believe. They are quite gentle unless you get on the bad side of one of the more terrifying ones."

* * *

Over with Fusia in the Hatchery, the Nadder was looking for two dragons she knew were here. One was her motherly friend. A bludgeon-tailed Snafflefang called Boulder. She was one of the most motherly creatures in the entire world. She would and could care for any walk of life and to help, these creatures were dragons as well. The other was a Gronkle called Helga. She was sweet and she was caring. Even if she couldn't raise the child, she would give it a chance.

Fusia landed and noticed that it was a rainy day. She only figured it out because the wall of ice that protected them from the outside seemed darker than usual. And, everyone was asleep. Babies of every species were sleeping, even the Scuttleclaws! Fusia knew where Helga and Boulder would be. How she had not noticed, was far beyond the comprehension of her brain.

The Nadder flew outside and on the top of the nursery cave was a Gronckle, Boulder and to her surprise, a Zippleback were all soundly sleeping on the rocky surface of the Hatchery. She could wake up the Zippleback, both of the heads owed her something anyway. She nudged the three dragons. Boulder was the first to respond, _"Hey Fusia, what is your reason for being here?"_

 _"Listen, uh, I need some help with some kids that I found, so could you help me out with that."_ Boulder stretched her wings. She nudged Helga who was next to her awake. But the Gronckle wouldn't budge. And if a Gronckle didn't want to get up, then don't wake it up. Boulder turned away, _"She's a lost cause, out like a light, I don't think we should wake her. Alright, show me the way."_

The Deadly Nadder opened her wings, squatted on her hide and she launched off of the ground. The Snafflefang Dragon followed her. Fusia dove down until she was close enough to the water. Boulder pulled up next to her and had begun to speak, _"Have these kids eaten at all?"_

 _"Not that I know of, so I'd say no."_ Fusia now understood what Boulder was talking about. The two spread their wings wide and turned around, they were heading back to the hatchery. They needed fresh fish if they wanted those kids to survive and the hatchery was placed around where all the best fish catching spots were. Fish often spawned inside of the nest and salmon was always on the menu for dragons that prefer it about others.

There was also a section where fish would just hop out of the water on to a big pile, but the hatchery dragons never told anyone about because they didn't want anyone else to try and start eating the fish and frightening the baby dragons. Boulder leads Fusia to the top of the hatchery.A lake flew over and turned into a waterfall that gushed into the giant lake below. The dragons walked behind the waterfall and Fusia's mouth dropped for the second time that day. There were boatloads of flopping fish on the ground.

 _"Fill your mouth so we can take it to them."_ Fusia opened her mouth and she put her beak to the ground. She walked and had begun to scoop up cod, mackerel, and salmon in her mouth. Once it was completely full she and Boulder flew from behind the waterfall and Fusia lead the way back to the new dragon-like creatures.

It was a quick journey because there was no traffic. Some of the nest dragons were on the mission with Cloudjumper, others were sleeping during the storm and those who were awake were either preening or playing with one another. The two dragons flew around a little mountain and they flew to the sea stacks that were used for bowing to the king. Then Boulder laid her eyes on them.

The Snafflefangs mouth nearly dropped open and spilled the fish. The two landed and they saw that Scorch was actually being a good babysitter. No one was hiding. No one showed any fear. Even when they landed, Fusia expected them to be a little scared, but they showed no fear. In fact, they looked more relaxed than they should.

 _"What did you do to them Scorch?"_

 _"I didn't do anything!"_ The Monstrous Nightmare snorted and smoke emitted from his nose. Fusia and Boulder regurgitated the fish on to the sea stack. The weirdlings seemed to be utterly disgusted by the thought of eating any of that.

* * *

"I'm not eating that." The Son of an Eret looked at the slimy, saliva covered fish.

"I have to say, this is rather... disgusting." Mala backed away from the fish, Viggo doing the same thing.

"I'm bored." The other five looked over at the speaker as though he were insane. Stenlout Jorgenson sat on his butt and looked at the ground. The son of a Jorgenson was truly bored as though none of this were happening at the moment. He was acting as though he was sitting on the blandest and boring island in the world, but nope, he was on an island of dragons. Hiccup went over and looked at the fish closer.

There was something off about it. You see, Hiccup was allergic to certain types of fishes. He could eat some of them, but he would just get a little sick after eating them. There were only three of them though. All different colored trout. But the one fish that he was extremely allergic to was rare and there was one of them in the ding dang pile. It was a yellow trout. If around it long enough, he would start sneezing like crazy if the substance wasn't removed, and that window was closing very fast.

"Bored Sten, really?" Ake rolled his eyes. Of course, a Jorgenson would have a problem with just sitting there on an island where they most likely would die.

"Yes, bored."

*BOOM*

Hiccup sneezed and a purple blast shot out of his mouth. The purple plasma blast shot up into the air and blasted into an ice stalactite. The tip of the icy structure fell to the ground and crashed into the sea below. Hiccup felt it coming again.

"Spectacular! Only a sneeze can cause this much destruction!" Viggo's eyes lit up with wonder. Something that rarely happened.

Hiccup sneezed again and to make sure that he didn't damage any more of the nest he shot downward. But sadly it was pointed at the water below. It was pointed at the seastack that they were standing on! The blast of a Night Fury was powerful enough to blast a Bewilderbeast's tusk off. The black broke the rock apart and everyone started to fall to the ocean below.

"AH!"

The Nightmare, Nadder, and Snafflefang caught themselves instantly. The six kids continued to fall. But Viggo was smarter than this and he knew how to fly. Viggo spread his wings the instant he knew he was falling. The air caught him and he blasted upward. There was only one other person that knew how to fly. Instinct took him over and Hiccup too realized that he was suspended in the air.

Hiccup was flying upward. His black wings were beating and he looked around at his tail. The fins were both open and he couldn't explain it, but Hiccup just felt so free. He wondered if he would be able to fly forward. He tucked his front paws in and his wing changed direction. Hiccup flew forward.

His head went up and he started to fly upward and forward. He changed direction. He flew down toward the rest of the children inside of the water. He flew over them. They were all swimming toward the shore. Hiccup flew over the dragons and he caught another whiff of the fish again and he sneezed.

Viggo was a fast learning because he and the other dragons quickly evaded the blast. It flew into the same place and water started to pour into the nest. The force of the blast was so powerful that Hiccup was knocked back a little bit, but that didn't stop him. He started to fly forward again. He twirled in the air. Viggo flew on next to Hiccup and looked the boy in the eyes. Viggo had never seen such joy in a human before.

The two looked forward and they both flew downward at breakneck speed. A Devilish Dervish flew past them. The five-year-old and sixteen-year-old looked at one another. Viggo flew upward and grabbed Hiccup with his talons. He flew Hiccup down to where the others were and they looked up. They had awakened the nest.


	5. Mother

**HiccupSkywalker-Yes, yes I did and that pun was completely accidental. I had no intention of using it. I just typed it out.**

 **mc arno- Je Vous remercie**

 **The PhantomHokage- Here you are!  
**

 **nightfuryfanfic- Alright!**

* * *

It had been four days since they had been taken to the center of the nest. It was early in the morning. They had learned the times and they hadn't really had a good night sleep. They had been too excited by the world the was surrounding them. At most, they had gotten two-hour increment between their sleeping times. The only one getting any winks was Mala and the only one that hadn't got a wink was Viggo. He just stood up all night brooding.

They hadn't been out of the nest at all. They were stuck there and they couldn't get out. Whenever Viggo had tired to fly one of them out, the Deadly Nadder or the Monstrous Nightmare flew to him and plopped him right back down on the ground. Speaking of which, they were sleeping soundly right now in the corner of the cave that they were residing in. Eret was trying to go to sleep, but he just couldn't.

The dragons in the nest weren't wary of them at all. Viggo noticed that in the morning and the afternoon, most of the dragons flew down to the sea stacks and they bowed in submission. He had figured that it was the alpha dragon. He had only believed that the king of dragons was only a myth, but it appears that his father was right about yet another thing. The white dragon was respected and revered.

The baby dragons that neither Viggo or Mala could place were big and annoying. Ake had enjoyed playing with them. They were good for evasion practice. He had learned how to fly by just watching Viggo. Hoffersons were good at observation when it came to learning a skill that could benefit them in battle. Ake watched all of the Nadders while flying. Sten could only fly because it was a Jorgenson response to try to be better at a Hofferson at anything and normally, they didn't succeed.

Mala had figured it out by being taught by the back winged dragons. No one could explain it, but it was as though Mala could understand the firey reptiles. She spent most of her time with all of them and she was welcomed by them. Eret had learned how to fly by accident. A Thuderdtum's tail had knocked into him and no one else was around so he only started to shake his shoulders because fate was on his side.

In the present time, Hiccup was flying directly over the waters. The five-year-old loved the feel of the water on his skin. That was the only thing that he wanted to do. He didn't care about doing anything else. He just wanted to fly. Sten and Ake were play-fighting by the cave that they were sleeping in. A Hideous Zippleback was watching the fighting, both heads keeping an eye on a different person.

"Put me down!" Hiccup looked up from the sea, to view that Eret was being flown back down to the cave. The red Nadder dropped him on the ground and flew away again. It landed on a small stack. It narrowed its eyes at Eret and growled.

"I can't be stuck here!" Eret sat down on the leavy ground and crossed his arms. Hiccup turned back and flew up to the black haired Rumblehorn. Hiccup landed on all fours and sat down next to Eret, "I have to get home! Do you understand me!?" Eret looked over at the young Night Fury, "What in the god's name do you want?"

"You seem upset."

"I AM UPSET!"

Hiccup flinched back as the son of the dragon trapper yelled at him. Eret turned around and sat down. He looked back to see that Hiccup looked a little scared from his outburst. Eret didn't mean to, but he was trapped here without hope of getting home to his friends and his family. Not that he really had a family. It was just him and his dad, "I'm sorry, it's just that I don-"

"You don't want to be here away from your family?" Hiccup finished for him. Eret nodded. He hadn't expected an answer like that to come out of five-year-old. Eret looked the child in the eye and forest green stared at chocolate brown eyes. Eret looked at the younger dragon and saw a look of understanding. Hiccup was very intelligent for his age.

"Yeah, aren't you upset too?" Eret quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I miss my Dad and my godfather, my Uncle and my best friend Fishlegs, but I really didn't like anyone else," Hiccup bounded over and sat down next to Eret, "Do you have anyone that you really miss?"

"My father and my friends. I really had no one else though. I was usually alone, or I would just get about kicking stones or playing by myself in the middle of the woods." Eret laughed. He never realized how lonely he was until this very moment. He supposed that the little Night Fury understood. From his speaking, he was lonely too.

"YEAH!" Hiccup and Eret had looked up to see that Sten and Ake were being chased by an angry Shovelhelm. A frilled dragon with a clubbed tail. A Hobblegrunt came from behind and grabbed the two by their tails, "NO!" The two dragons flew into the opposite direction with the Jorgenson and the Hofferson by their tails. The three Gronckles that were laying next to Eret woke up with a start. They were looking at something above.

Hiccup and Eret looked up to see that a Windstriker was hovering above them. The two stared at the gray dragon above them and it stared down at them. It snarled. Hiccup and Eret ran down the hill and the Windstriker swooped down, barely missing them. The dragon flipped in the air and began chasing them again. The two jumped off of the Earth and spiraled down to the ground.

Hiccup opened his wings and he blasted into the sky. The Striker opened his talons and he grabbed Eret by the tail. Hiccup flew up into one of the cracks in one of the stacks in the nest. Hiccup watched as the Windstriker flew Eret into a cave on the opposite side of the nest without a second thought. The young child looked down at his body and he seemed to be shaking in his boots.

Hiccup had to get out of there, but he didn't want to leave them. He couldn't leave them. He wouldn't leave them. He would go in blasting, but that wasn't a good idea. He had heard his father and Gobber talking about strategies when it came to fighting. He had to come up with a plan. But he was just a kid. What was he going to do? Hiccup was stuck. There was nothing he could do, oh what was he going to do this time. Hiccup backed further into the crack.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup looked over to see Mala was crouching down next to him.

"Mala! What's going on?" Hiccup asked the princess.

"I haven't got a clue, I saw one of the dragons take Stenlout and Ake, and a Sea Shocker dragon snatched Viggo. Did you see what direction the dragon took them?"

"That way." Hiccup pointed to the left of their position. Mala nodded at him to follow her. The two back winged dragon jumped off of the stack and Hiccup lead the way to where was the last place he saw the dragon take Eret. He and Mala hovered in the air for a second. They saw the cave where they were taken. A Prickleboggle dragon was guarding the entrance, along with the Shovelhelm from earlier.

Hiccup and Mala dove into a nearby bush, just avoiding the Prickleboggles eyes. The two bumped into a Snifflehunch as they landed in the bush. The dragon growled in discomfort but didn't do much about it. A flock of Deadly Nadders all flew in right formation past the cave. The two guards seemed to be distracted.

Mala had a plan.

* * *

 _"Well, she finally did it. She finally found people that were like her. In all honesty, I thought that she was gonna be one of a kind, but apparently, Odin had other plans."_ The Prickleboggle had spread his wings in a giant stretch. It shook its head and continued to look forward. He didn't think that the rider would find anyone that looked like her in the slightest.

 _"You mean Loki, Ronaldo?"_ The Shovelhelm looked over at the boggle with a questioning eye, _"You know very well that it was him fusing human and dragon together. Not that I have anything against it, but the Vikings will and they will have a problem with it, and you know how Vikings are when it comes to doing something about a certain thing that they dislike in their life. Or any human for that matter."_

 _"Yes, I do know Slosh."_ The Prickleboggle looked onward once more, _"So, do you think those two will come out of the bushes anytime soon?"_

 _"No clue."_ Slosh and Ronaldo looked at one another and they decided that they needed to do this before someone got hurt. The two back-winged dragons open their wind carriers and the two flipped over to the bush and saw a little boy night fury, and what seemed to be an adolescent female Hobblegrunt. Ronaldo grabbed the bigger of the two and he turned around and flew off to the cave. Ronaldo closed his wings and blasted through the cave. Slosh follows with the tiny Night Fury on his back.

The cave was illuminated with the blue glow of the alpha's ice. Ronaldo took the girl to the room that was only ice. He gently dropped her on the ground, Slosh came in and gently let the boy off of his wing. The others like them were sitting in a circle around a fire. The Skrill, Rumblehorn, Nadder, and Nightmare. The all sat in front of the changing rider.

* * *

"Who are you?" Mala asked. Mala knew what type of dragon this woman was, a Stromcutter. The problem was that the woman looked somewhat familiar to her. She had wings on her hands and a pair of wings on her back, she had a crown over her head, separated into two horns and a single frill. She had a long tail and a triple fin was at the tip of it.

The woman looked at Mala from head to toe and said nothing. She moved her head to the side, a clear invitation for them to sit around the fire. Hiccup and Mala complied and the circle was complete. The woman had begun to speak.

"I know you're all scared, I know that this is new for all of you." She looked around at all of them, "This happened to me three years ago. I can help you learn with your new bodies. Grow. Become more in tune with it. I can even help you find your bonded."

"Bonded?"

"Well, you see, we are not naturally born like this. Only the curse of Loki can do this to you. It was thought to be a myth, but I prefer to look at it as a blessing."

"As do I," Mala said. She got on her knees and bowed down to the dragon woman in front of her. Her frill pressed down flat on her head, "My name is Princess Mala of the Defenders of the Wing Tribe, a tribe dedicated to the protection of our winged creatures in the sky. May I ask you, do I know you from somewhere."

"Ah, yes, I remember you," The lady bowed to Mala, "I crashed on your island once. Little supplies, dragon injured. We had been flying for a straight week to get there. I had believed that there was more to see and explore and I was right. I just stumbled upon your island on accident."

"Never mind that!" The two females looked over to see that the shout had erupted from the mouth of on Viggo Grimborn, "Get back on with the bonded."

"Ah yes, your bonded. You see, I am infused with a Stormcutter dragon. That is in fact why I have all of the parts and looks that are the wonderful species. So of course, there is one of the species you are infused too. One of them out there is your bonded. The dragon that you have been infused with," The woman stood up, she closed her eyes, and something had begun to happen to her face.

Th six looked in awe as the dragon lady turned into an actual lady. She had auburn hair, green eyes, and a suit of armor was on her body. She held a staff in her hand that seemed to be made out of bones, with little teeth inside of it, "As for control. That control is for over your dragon self. You have to learn how to put it away. If you are alright with it, I would like to teach you, to control your new self. Do you accept?"

Eret quickly nodded. The three Berkian did as well. Viggo gave a nod and Mala was the only one that gave a verbal answer, "Yes, yes I would."

"Well, let's figure out what dragons you are. I know you probably know, but I would like to figure it out by myself." The lady walked over to Ake, "Nadder." She could tell that one from sight alone. She walked to Sten. She grabbed his tail and rubbed it. She inspected his horns and then she opened his mouth, she looked at his teeth, "Monstrous Nightmare." The woman shook her head. He looked like someone she used to know.

She went over to Eret. She tapped his armor, "Rumblehorn." To Mala, she barely looked at her before she utters, "Hobbelgrunt."

She walked over to Hiccup and picked up his tail. She separated the two fins on his tail. She trailed her hand over his back and she moved on to his ears. Her hand grazed his face and then she saw a scar. A scar that was given to the boy four years ago. By the claws of a Stormcutter dragon. She backed away in shock, "Hi-Hiccup?"

"You know me?" Hiccup asked. He didn't think anything about it. Plenty of people knew him that he didn't know, "Should I know you?"

"No," the woman paused. She looked Hiccup in his forest green eyes, "You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets."

"Mother?"


	6. Flying with Mother

**2012209- My friend says that too, but from the time I first met him, I know for a darn fact that he was a Star Wars fan because the first question he asked me when we first met was 'Are you a Star Wars fan.**

 **Highkings-Ruin- BOOM!**

 **Guest-Did it**

 **The Mercenary Prime- And you are correct sir**

 **Abyss- Thank you for that information because, in all honesty, I had no idea so I just made something up and I ended up with that. Figured someone would correct me on it. So thank you!**

* * *

Hiccup looked into the woman's eyes. He could tell that they could hold nothing but the truth. And with that, the woman looked exactly like him. Hiccup blinked five times total.

He looked over to see that Sten and Ake were looking at her as well. Ake looked confused. Stenlout looked right out as though he was going to throw up. He didn't do well under pressure situations and this was a big one. Hiccup turned his head back to his mother standing right in front of him. She was kneeling and Hiccup stood up to reach her height.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. He didn't feel like letting go either. Hiccup didn't expect her to hug him back. He didn't know what the touch of a mother felt like because he hadn't felt it since he was a little baby child, "I thought you got taken and eaten by dragons."

Valka pulled her head away, but her arms were still wrapped around her son, "Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. I just think he knew that I belonged here. You, now like me have a higher purpose in life. We must protect the dragons that Loki has given us. We must protect the species from extinction. And our species shall live on with us."

"And how exactly do you know this?" Viggo asked.

"Because I was told. This also happened to the Wing Maiden tribe. A thousand years ago, the Razorwhip dragon had almost gone extinct," Valka let Hiccup go and she jumped up on to the high rock in the cave, "But, then, Loki had given them a blessing that he thinks is a curse. He gave a woman the wings of the dragon and now, the Razorwhip species is thriving in the wild."

"What about the turned Razorwhip?" Mala asked. She had known of the Island of Razorwhip's. Her tribe had associated themselves with them a while ago. The Heiress by the name of Atali was, in fact, one of her favorite people to talk to. Their tribes visited one another's island every year.

"He still lives on the island of Vanaheim. The resting place for all dragons. There, we will live out the rest of eternity, right until the gods decided to end the world. And we will be in charge of doing so with all of the other animal infusion species," Valka turned around and she gestured to the ceiling. There were paintings of seven different islands, "Ikorniheim, the island of Mammals,"

"Have you discovered any of the other islands?"

"The Island of Orniheim, the island of birds." Valka gestured to the wing-shaped island, "All the islands are modeled after the biggest of the species. Orniheim is the skeleton of the biggest bird ever, wit earth surrounding it. The island of Mammals is the skeleton of the megafauna, called the Wolly Mammoth. But, I have yet to find the resting place of the amphibians, reptiles, insects, and dinosaurs.

"Dinosaurs?!"

"Yes! Dinosaurs." Valka laughed as the young boys looked at the ceiling in awe,"And we can discover them all! We are the restart of the world. A world where a pure man can not besmeerch it. Everything that crawls on the ground, the birds in the trees, every beast that roams the land and the creatures the roam the skies."

"Yes, yes I am sure that all of that is interesting. But you changed back into a human. I am assuming that we can do that as well. I would much rather like to have my body back." Viggo looked at Valka with no other emotion besides desperation. He didn't want to be the one thing that his father didn't want him to be. A filthy dragon.

"You will be able to change back, but it will take a month for your body to even be able to process that you can change," Valka transformed again and she was now in her dragon form, "It took me no time at all to find my draconic companion. Your companion should be easy to find. It is as though they are drawn to you and you to them. If you're lucky, you should be able to find them next week."

"How do you know all of this?" Eret had spoken for the first time since the dragon captured him and brought him into the cave, "Who gave you this information."

"Well, the Alpha did of course."

"You can talk to the dragons?" Mala asked. That had been one of her dreams since she was a little girl. In the healing ward, she had wanted to ask the dragons what was wrong with them and what their problem was. She had no idea what they would be saying, but they still managed to heal them after observation.

"You will be able to after your transformation is complete."

"Well, can we please leave this cave. I'm bored."

"Bored you say?" Valka laughed. Cloudjumper, her loyal companion jumped down from his perch and she climbed on his back. She held out her hand and smirked. Her bone staff flew into her hand from the ground of the cave, "You get a claimed weapon as well. As long as it's made from your dragon. This is filled with the baby teeth of a Stormcutter. Topped off with some of my own and Cloudjumper's shed scales."

"Woah!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Now who's hungry?"

* * *

"I thought we were going to eat." Hiccup asked his mother. He was sitting on the Shovlehelm, who his mother told him was name Slosh. Ake was riding on the Deadly Nadder that they learned was called Fusia. Sten on the Nightmare, Scorch. Eret on the Snafflefang, Boulder. Mala atop the Prickleboggle, Ronaldo. She let Viggo fly by himself. The only reason was because he had facial hair. And she knew he was going to argue.

"Oh, we are," Valka answered him. Hiccup didn't look so sure because he looked behind himself and he saw that all of the nest dragons were out flying behind them. Slosh all of a sudden came to a stop. Hiccup saw that his mother was looking down. He did as she did, peeking over the side of Slosh. The alpha dragon was surfacing from the ocean. Sea shocker dragons were moving out of the way as the Alpha broke the surface and blew fish up into the air.

Dragons stampeded from behind them and all raced to gobble up the fish. Slosh seemed to give him a warning because the dragon dove down catching three fish in his mouth. Hiccup saw that it looked fun. He jumped from the dragon's back and opened his wings. Fish were still falling out of the sky and Hiccup took his chance. He dove and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

He grabbed on fish. Then another. He grabbed a third. A fourth. A fifth. He was going for a sixth, but Ake somehow caught up to him and stole the fish right from under his mouth. Sten was flying and he caught three in one swipe. Eret was just taking them from Boulder. She had a bunch of geodes that she was gonna go chew.

* * *

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

Valka had brought them to the airfield. A group of geysers in the ground that blew updrafts and let dragons glide in place. Valka smiled at the looks of joy plastered on all of the children's faces. Hiccup's tongue was hanging out of his mouth and was covering his nose. Other dragons soon joined in at the geysers.

Valka then started to do the dance of wind. She jumped off of Cloudjumper's wing and onto the wing of a Deadly Nadder. She made it to the other wing of the dragon and used its horn to descend down onto the next dragon. She rubbed the Nadder's chin in appreciation.

She landed on the wing of a Snifflehunch and walked over the dragon's wings. Gustnudger flew over to her and she put her staff on one of his back humps. He glided over to Slosh, who Hiccup was holding on to and jumped over Hiccup, ruffling his hair in the process. She twirled over to the other end of the dragon and she jumped back on to Cloudjumper, who was waiting below her.

"Best day ever."

That night, Hiccup had the best sleep he had had in a year.


	7. Another Night Fury

**The Mercenary Prime- No, I haven't seen Pacific Rim Uprising, but my friend really wants me to see it.**

 **Guest- Alright**

 **Abyss- Yes, Dinosaurs.**

* * *

It had been three years It wasn't the anniversary, but it was another very special day. It was March 1.

Viggo was nineteen and still a brooding mess that scared people that didn't know him and even some people that did know him were more terrified than those who didn't know him. He still looked the same but after a year of being free and being able to learn a different way than dragon hunting, he smiled a little more often. Sadly he hadn't found his bonded yet. Only his weapon. A toothed sword with rubies in the hilt, that he had crafted for him in the Southern Markets. But he switched the rubies for his shed scales.

Mala was sixteen. She had a black suit that she continuously wore and only took off when she was bathing. She rarely wore the hood and she had found her bonded dragon and her weapon of choice. Her bonded dragon was a nest Hobblegrunt by the name of Keene. Her natural color was red and it rarely ever changed because she was always content and satisfied. Her weapon was a sickle that Valka had brought back from one of her raids. The hilt was wrapped in Keene's tail scales.

Eret was thirteen and he had ditched the anger attitude for an attitude of arrogance and pig-headedness. His bonded was found alone and scared with his siblings. The Rumblehorn's parents were killed right before they were brought back scared and alone. But, his Rumblehorn, Rhino, took an instant liking to Eret. That called for the rest of his siblings to calm down and Eret now had an army of baby Rumblehorns. Crush, Beetle, and Rhino.

Ake was ten and he seemed to have his life all figured out. He bossed those around his age around and he had only found his weapon. It was his axe that he had carried with him since he was six. It was for a full grown man's hand. His tail spikes shot out of it when it sensed that he was mad or defensive.

Stenlout was the exact same. Eight. He was brash, crazy and was always getting into trouble. But because he was away from the teachings of his Jorgenson father, he was cured and he learned how to do things in a civil and calm way, rather than fighting. He had found his bonded. It was a baby Monstrous Nightmare, he called him Blue for his blue and grey scale scheme. He was a nautre man now and had five pets that weren't dragons.

Hiccup was extremely happy for the few years. He smiled every day and all of the dragons loved him. He still had freckles and forest green eyes. But he was no longer short to the extreme. He was average height for his age. He hadn't really found anything except his mother. But that was good enough for him for the next three years. He didn't have to find his bonded for a while and he was content with that.

It was early in the morning and Hiccup was sleeping in his cave room, the room that he shared with no one. It was the same size as his room back on Berk. He had a bed and there was plenty of space to plan things when he started to want to plan. Lots of room to play when it was raining and all of the dragons went to sleep. He had a desk in the corner of it and there was an island table in the middle of his room with a Maces and Talons game bored that Valka had traded for.

He had a shelf on the wall that housed about four books. He was still learning how to read. Hiccup woke up to the smell of his favorite meal. Mala's crab cakes. He jumped from his bed and scurried into the living room. Mala was sitting by a fire she had made with Keeni by her side. All of the crab cakes were around into the number six. They were cooked to perfection and they smelled heavenly.

"Happy birthday Hiccup!"

Hiccup made a questioning face, then he had realized that it was his birthday, "Thank's Mala!"

"Happy birthday Hiccup!" He was tackled by Ake who started to do the unthinkable, he started to give Hiccup torture. The eight-second tickles. eight for the age.

"No, stop hahaha!"

Hiccup was relentlessly attacked by the Hofferson and after only six seconds, Hiccup was out of breath and was crying on the floor. Ake grabbed him by his feet and hoisted him off of the ground, "I could handle being tickled for any amount of time because I'm not ticklish."

That was completely true. Whenever they tried to get him back for tickling them, it wouldn't work. Hiccup rushed back over to the crab cakes and they were pulled out of his grasp. He looked up to see Mala holding them in the air, "Not until everyone is here and you make a wish."

"But Mala, it's my birthday!"

"I know, now go out and play with the baby dragons. They're bored and I really don't feel like roughhousing with Scuttleclaws." Hiccup complied and flew out of the cave home. He was taken to the beautiful site of the nest. Dragons were swarming around the spiraled columns of earth. Hiccup did what he had begun to do every day. He flew down to the King. He spread his wings and bowed as other dragons around him were doing.

The Alpha moved his giant head to meet the heir of the Stormcutter. He blew a little gust of his icy breath and it turned into frost as it hit Hiccup's hair. But he had yet to notice. That was a clear happy birthday from the king, "Thank you, your majesty."

Hiccup jumped up from the sea stack and he joined the flock of dragons flying around the biggest stack in the nest. He needed to get to the hatchery. He wanted to race someone and Stenlout seemed like the perfect dragon because he was way slower than him. Or Eret, that would really make him feel good.

Hiccup dodged pass a Prickboggle and flipped over a Changewing. The Night Fury slipped into the hatchery and was almost blasted at. The mothers were unsettled by the startling entrance, but they calmed down once they realized it was only him.

Hiccup walked past Nadders, Changewings, Prickleboggles until he finally reaches the Monstrous Nightmare and the Rumblehorn, which are conveniently placed right next to one another. Stenlout was napping next to the family of Monstrous Nightmares that had opened up to himself. He was between the mother and father, sleeping like he was one of the babies.

Eret was being the mother to the Rumblehorns and was curled up with his tail surround the three babies, who were closer to his face. Hiccup noticed that the Rumblehorn species was exactly like Eret. They were hard-headed and they had a snoring problem.

Hiccup jumped over the stalactite hanging from the ceiling. The parents were up and were surveying around themselves. They saw Hiccup and they rolled their eyes. The black-scaled father nudged Stenlout awake. The Jorgenson jolted out of his yawned, stretching his wings and feet. He looked up to see Hiccup above him, "Happy Birthday cousin."

Blue jumped on to Stenlout's back and shot out a small ring of fire to show his tiredness. He fell asleep on his friends head. Stenlout laughed and placed the baby dragon back with the rest of his sleeping siblings. He walked past the parents, "Bye Scorch, Fanga.

 _"Don't do anything stupid out there."_

 _"We can't make any promises."_ Stenlout and Hiccup raced out of the hatchery and into the nest, flying with nothing but style for the next three hours.

* * *

His mother and Viggo finally arrived home from patrol around the northern islands. They arrived with grim news. Hiccup was not expecting this. There were four dragons in a blanket. They were all injured. There was a little baby Raincutter with her wings slices. She cried out in pain as Valka touched her wing.

There was a little Snafflefang. His back leg was completely gone. Mala and Valka grabbed the baby dragon and got to work on him straight away. A young Hobblegrunt seemed to either be asleep or unconscious. There was a ba at Deadly Nadder and he seemed to be fine.

But Viggo came flying in with a dragon no one expected. He was holding a black dragon by the tail. That baby dragon was a Night Fury. He was smaller than the average dragon. Hiccup laid his eyes on the dragon, "This is the best birthday ever!"

* * *

It had been hours afterward. All of the dragons were sleeping in Mala's healing ward. Night had already overtaken the entirety of the eastern hemisphere. Valka dusted off her wet hands and she walked over to Hiccup, who was sitting by the fire. She sat by his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, that I had to miss your birthday Hiccup." Valka was truly upset with herself. She was more upset about it than Hiccup was, and it was his birthday.

"That's alright Mom, you did it to save the dragons."

"Thank you, son." Valka hugged her child and wrapped her back wing around him.

"And besides, I got to fly, eat cake, and I got to meet another Night Fury."

"So you had a top notch day?" Hiccup nodded.

"I sure did."


	8. Hiccup Is

**The Mercenary Prime- I know, that's exactly why I did it.**

 **Abyss- Didn't notice it. Thank you**

 **The SkrillRider-Thank you!**

* * *

It had been two years since Valka had brought home the Night Fury. When she had brought home the Night Fury, he had no family, no friends and he didn't even have a name. He just existed. His scales were black as night and he was nice once you got to know him. He was, in fact, the dragon that was bonded to Hiccup. The Nadder that was brought there with him was Ake's bonded dragon. Strongbeak, red-backed and yellow-footed.

Hiccup had decided to name his dragon Toothless, on the account of his retractable teeth. Those two were a force to be reckoned with. It was as though they could read on another's minds. Sometimes of which, they could. Whenever they hit their top speed, it could be heard as a high pitched whistle that would make your heart race and make you want to end it right there.

Right now, Hiccup and the others were following Valka to the Wing Maiden tribe. They were a tribe of women that were given a purpose to defend the Razorwhip hatchlings from their cannibalistic fathers. The baby dragons rode on their backs and gave them the ability to fly. But for some reason, his mother always went North, but she and Mala have always said it was North. Hiccup being the annoying ten-year-old he was, asked every five minutes if they were there yet.

"Are we there yet?"

"Hiccup, if you ask that again, I will gut you where you fly!" Hiccup flinched away from Mala, who had uttered the threat. Sadly, this was a no dragon trip. None of their dragons were female and they didn't want to risk them wandering off into the Northern tip of the island where the nesting mothers were. They were extremely hostile toward any male presence.

"Now, boys, when they ask us if we would like to tour the island when we get to the North side, don't be too scared if they ask you to stay back." Valka looked specifically at Ake, who wasn't keen on really listening to anyone who gave him orders unless someone he trusted gave the orders.

"Yes, ma'am."

When they finally landed on the island, they were greeted by Queen Rajah and her daughter Atali. Mala and Atali have known each other their whole lives. They're tribes met monthly, but not because of war or anything, they just wanted to. Mala only didn't go back to her own island is because she knew that it wasn't time yet.

"Queen Rajah." Valka bowed to the majesty of the island. The other follows suit, opening their wings.

"Good to see you again Valka." The Queen had a bow of her own, as did Atali. The princess walked over to Mala and the two tough girls walked over and hugged one another.

Valka has begun the introductions, "You already know Mala and Viggo, but this is Eret, Ake, Stenlout, and Hiccup."

"Welcome to our island. We are excited that you are here to take part in our grand transition."

"Grand Transition?" Stenlout asked.

"Yes, this is the time in which we release our razorwhips back to the flock and a new flock of razorwhips comes to fill the void of our lost dragons. We are about to start, please come follow us to the Rookery." Queen Rajah led the way to the place where they would lose gain knew dragons.

"It's my first time as a full-fledged Wing Maiden." Atali said to Mala, "I finally get a Razorwhip to call my own for a year."

"I'm excited for you Atali."

"So Atali, does the Razorwhip Monarch live here?" Viggo was genuinely curious about the whereabouts of the carriers of other dragon species.

"No, sadly the Razorwhip monarch is a male and he does not want to put his dragons at risk."

"That makes sense."

"Whoa! What kind of metal is your armor made out of!?" The two girls looked to see Hiccup running around a twelve-year-old girl by the name of Minden. A couple summers ago, he had taken daily blacksmith lessons with a tutor from the Southern Markets by the name of Bjorn. He and Hiccup had gotten along great with. He could now craft with the best of them. Minden laughed and answered him, "The armor isn't made of anything. It was crafted from the shed scales of a Razorwhip. Sharpest and shiniest scales of any dragon"

"Awesome!"

 _He is inventive after all._ Mala thought in her mind. Smiling at Hiccup's antics.

* * *

It had been a year since the Grand transition. Hiccup was eleven and was going on a mission that his mother said was urgent. It was his first mission ever. A simple dragon extraction. Drago was harvesting them for his dragon army. He had been building for quite some time, but Valka was always there to make sure that it didn't get full.

Valka and Cloudjumper lead the way with the kids following her into the oncoming battle. The thirteen beings landed on a form of land next to the hunters of Drago. Valka turned them around and have them directions, "Mala, you and Ake will draw their fire so Viggo and I can take out the netter traps. While Stenlout handles thing on deck, Eret and Hiccup will free the dragons from under the deck."

Hiccup nodded. He opened his wings and flew with Toothless behind the others. Even though he had been a hybrid for a month and he had bonded with Toothless, he couldn't understand any dragons. He couldn't even understand Toothless when he was a human. He had to be in hybrid form to understand him. Eret held up his hand and Hiccup and Toothless stopped.

Keeni, Strongbeak, Ake, and Mala all flew before the ship.

"NET 'EM BOYS!" The captain's order was not taken lightly and they fired their nets at the two dragons before them. They dodged them of course.

"They can't really aim can they?!" Ake and Strongbeak dodger another net and a couple of arrows for that one.

Viggo and Valka circles around the ship and burned the net traps off of the ship. Stenlout and Blue landed on deck fired at the crew members. Weaponless and out of luck most of them jumped over bored.

Bellow deck, Hiccup, Toothless and Eret let loose all of the dragons that were trapped in the cages. They had just hit Tvinnr. The land where all the multiple headed dragons had originated from. There were three Zippleback dragons, four Snapptrappers, and a Sea Shocker.

All of the dragons flew out until the last one was lefts. An orange Zippleback with a blue belly. Hiccup was going to reach for the lever for the cage, but a raspy voice interrupted him, "If you want your friend to live, then I suggest you leave that dragon boy."

Hiccup turned back to see that Eret and Rhino were being held at arrow point. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He fired a small blast at the man's arm, making him jump and lose the crossbow. Eret smacked the man with his wing. The man flew over to Hiccup and the Zippleback and both heads growled. Hiccup let the dragon's go and it circled around as a thank you.

The man got back up again, but Hiccup Headbutted him and he was out like a light.

Eret gave him a thumbs up. And let's just say, Hiccup went home with two more friends.

Eret looked at Hiccup, Toothless and the flying Zippleback. _He is a fighter_

* * *

"YES!"

It had been a year since the first mission. Hiccup was twelve and he had done something that he thought was impossible. He had just vested Ake in hand to hand combat. It was a five-minute battle and both boys were sweaty and could hardly breathe.

Ake was on the ground and he looked up at the twelve-year-old in a new light. They weren't even using heir dragon pets and Hiccup had still managed to beat him. Ake just couldn't believe that Hiccup had beat him. This was a bad day for the Hoffersons, but the Haddocks were celebrating. Well, the relatives in Valhalla were celebrating and crying.

Ake even has his axe! Hiccup didn't even have a chosen weapon yet. Hiccup must've been paying attention during the lessons. Years ago, Valka had brought a man to the nest to teach them to fight and Ake didn't think he needed to pay attention because he was already better than everyone else.

While Ake was distracted, everyone was celebrating Hiccup. Stenlout and Eret especially. Hiccup's Zippleback, Duster and Buster, Toothless, Hiccup's terrible Terror, Cackle were all roaring in victory.

He smiled as Hiccup laughed and fell to the ground in victory and with happiness. Hiccup beat him. Now he was ready for anything.

 _Hiccup was a victor._

* * *

Hiccup was thirteen and he was currently playing Viggo in the game of Maces and Talons. Viggo beat him every time, ever since he was a little kid. Hiccup was starting to think that he would never get intelligent enough to beat him at anything.

But Hiccup started to take home wins like it was his job. Wins were just free samples that he decided to gorge himself on now. Hiccup had spotted a mistake in Viggo's play. He left his Viking King unguarded.

Hiccup moves his game piece behind Viggo's king and he took the game home like all of the other supposed free samples. This was more impressive than his win against Ake in a fight and Viggo's made it very clear that he never went easy on anyone when playing this game, but on the rare occasions that he had lost, he knew how to handle it because it was so rare.

 _Hiccup is smarter than most._

* * *

Stenlout and Hiccup were flying Blue and Toothless over the ground to the southern markets to the animal traders. They were both fourteen and they were getting another pet. Dust and Buster, Cackle, a Timberjack called Blade, a Snifflehunch called Pestbud and a Speed Stinger, by the name of Carnage were all of their dragons.

They had plenty of other pets as well, cockatiels, parakeets, finches, a hawk, an oryx, two okapis, a wolf, a couple of foxes, a bear and a lion. No one knew why they didn't attack, they just didn't. The predatory animals just started to eat plants instead of doing anything.

Blue and Toothless landed in the middle of the market. No one was fazed by their presence since they were there all the time. Hiccup jumped off of his dragon and walked into the booth where the animal trader that knew them was. He had a large assortment of animals for them. There were plenty. There were birds, fishes, kittens, aardvarks, foxes. Then Hiccup spotted it.

It was a cute little colobus monkey. He looked sick and he was cuddled up next to a baby giraffe. Hiccup walked over to them. On the pen gate, it said, _'Three Hundred Golden Pieces._ For Hiccup, it meant Ten Night Fury scales. He got the sickly animals and was going to take care of them until they got better.

 _He is caring._

* * *

 **And chapter eight is over with. My parakeets are chirping my ears off and the babies of the house are running around like maniacs. So I have a question and you give me an answer. I'm bored.**

 **Q: What's you favorite httyd dragon**

 **A: Typhoomerang**

 **LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA**

 **LA LA LA LA LA**


	9. The Protectors

**So, daily updating most definitely will stop in a few days because of the fact that my spring break will, in fact, be over on Tuesday. Then I'll go back to every other day uploading because I get so much school work that I can only read by sneaking at night. Blah!**

 **ChimaTigon- I've heard about it, but I've never seen it.**

 **The Mercenary Prime- That just scares me**

 **Abyss- Understandable.**

* * *

He woke up better on that day than any day than any other day he had. It was his fifteenth birthday. He always woke up happy on his birthday, but this day was just different. It was as though there was something coming that he had to prepare for, but something that he couldn't just prepare for. He was excited, but he felt as though he should be fearful of that day. As though something bad would happen.

Anyway, Hiccup looked around his room. He looked down a and he realized that he didn't change last night. He was wearing his. Night Fury scaled, short sleeved shirt, he was wearing his pants that were tucked into his boots. He was eating his arm guards too. He looked around his room. It had changed wonderfully throughout the years. There was still his bed in the corner of the room. He had his invention desk, where he had his chosen weapon, a sword that set itself aflame with the click of a button. He had drawings all over his walls and he had three iron slabs for Cackle, Toothless, Dust and Buster.

Hiccup walked out of his room and even though it was his birthday, he smelled no crab cakes. There was no one in sight. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He noticed that no one was even in the cave. Toothless wasn't even there. Hiccup opened his wings and flew out of the cave. Then he realized that it was feeding time and all of the dragons would be outside of the nest with fish falling on their face.

He didn't normally wake up this late. He could count on his fingers all the times he had been late to feeding time and it was only six times. Even when he was late, Toothless, Dust, Buster, and Cackle had stayed in his room with him until he had woken up to blast him to feeding time. Hiccup went to the exit of the nest, dodging the spikes, making turns and twirling into shortcuts that he had gotten used to over the years.

Hiccup went outside and he rammed into the back of a Night. Toothless Night Fury to be exact. The black dragon looked back at Hiccup and smiled in a human-like way. The Night Fury made no noise and didn't speak, but it grabbed Hiccup by the tail and the Night Fury sped off north of their direction.

"WELL, THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE AN AMAZING BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

Valka woke up with a start. She had no idea where she was. It was feeding time and Cloudjumper had grabbed her by her tail and took her from her nest and then she passed out. She had no idea why Cloudjumper did that.

Valka looked up and she noticed that other people were here too. All animal hybrids. Ake was next to her with Strongbeak standing next to him. Valka noticed then, that Cloudjumper was above her. All of the dragon hybrids were in one place. Valka looked to the sky and bird hybrids and their bonded animals were perched on ropes.

She looked around and all reptiles were on this slab of rock. She looked over and mammal hybrids were all on a fertile piece of land, filled with trees and plenty of lakes. Valka could only assume that the amphibians and fish were in the water. There were seven giant pillars and in the middle of the pillars was a bigger pillar than the rest of them.

Valka heard the shriek of a Night Fury and Toothless came in, carrying Hiccup by his tail. Hiccup flipped Toothless over on his feet and put him on the pillar, then Toothless turned back and stood next to him on the pillar. The rock started to crackle and a bridge formed from the ground. A lion carried his human on to the pillar next to Hiccup and Toothless. An eagle carried his human to the next pillar. A Salamander was next. Then an alligator. Then somehow a pillar turned into water and an octopus came with its human. Then a praying mantis, then a tarantula.

Then a Bewilderbeast came out of nowhere with a tusked woman. She was a big woman, but you could tell that no one had ever said that to her face. You could easily tell that she was a muscle woman. Even just by the look on her face.

Everything was quiet and still. Lightning bolts crackled in the air and around the middle pillar. A little leaf appeared in the middle of it. A stream of water started to float and spiral around the pillar. A fire sparked from the middle and a feather started floating and it blew down in a perfect line. When the feather reached the ground it exploded.

All of the hybrids jumped back, but the animals all stayed put. Out of nowhere, a man appeared. He had a Viking Helmet, a blood-red cape, bulging muscles with armor to cover them, and a rock hammer. It was Thor, the god of Thunder. He smiled at everyone in the gathering of animals and they all looked at him in awe. The animals all bowed in respect to Thor. The hybrids all quickly did the same as they realized that it was, in fact, Thor himself.

Thor gave a hearty laugh, "Do not bow to me people! You, like me, are great."

No one said anything. Thor gave another hearty laugh, "I know you are all confused on why you are intact here, but something bad is happening. Something horrid. It is already beginning and humans are the cause."

"Be-begin what si-si-sir?" Hiccup looked over and he saw the terrible terror hybrid stepping up and asking Thor a question. Think of it. A terrible terror was the one that was braver than the rest.

"The world is losing its animals and in years animals such as the Birds of Dodo, Mammoths and even the great beast such as dragons will go extinct in matters of years," Thor waved his arm and had begun to speak more, "You have been given a mission to make sure that this doesn't happen. You have forty years to find all of the animals you can that are of your species and bring them back here. That was no animal will truly die off. The land will grow as the animal population grows. In future generations, it will become undetectable to humans."

"In order to get your animals to follow you, mammals, you shall roar or call in order to get them to follow you. Insects, send a special pheromone. Fish use body language to communicate to them. Land reptiles, flash your tongues. Amphibians croak or release your mucus. Birds and dragons show your wings." Thor scratches his chin as though he had forgotten something, "Or you could just simply transform to normal and back into an animal."

So Valka was a little bit wrong. They weren't going to restart the world, they were just going to make sure that it didn't end. She focused her attention back on Thor, "Now for those on the pillar, you are the kings and queens of all of them. All mammals belong to the lion, the fish to the octopus, the amphibians to the salamander, the birds to the eagle, the spiders to the tarantula, the insects to the Mantis, the land reptile to the Alligator and the dragon to the Bewilderbeast. You can call all of them to you and make them follow."

"But the Night Fury shall call all. You are truly what it means to be a free animal. You are the king of all animals," Hiccup was taken back. He was going to be the one that could control all of them. That's why their animals never attacked one another, they had met him.

The terrible terror once more had begun to speak, "How shall we find where to go."

"Fire streams for the dragons will lead you to your destiny. Whatever it shall consist of, you shall follow and complete it. You have three seconds after I leave until the streams show up. Land bridges for the land animals, air for the birds of flight." And with that Thor was gone in a flash of lightning.

The land had begun to separate and Hiccup saw that all of the land animals were gone, the earth separated and small cracks of land carried the land animals back to their home. The sea creatures disappeared in the depths of the deep blue. The birds of flight all grabbed their companions and they flew off as well, then the dragons grabbed their masters by their tails once more and they were off as well.

* * *

 **Q: If you could kill off a rider who would it be?**

 **A: Snotlout, uh duh! I hate that dude.**


	10. Follow the Fire Trail

**The Mercenary Prime- I want to throw him off of a cliff one day**

 **ChimaTrigon- I looked it up and I realized that I see that film every time that I look up Httyd videos on youtube.**

 **HiccupSkywalker- Thank you**

 **Solarwave- I have no clue on what I'm going to do with him. I forgot he existed until you said something.**

 **Abyss- Snothat should die a painful death in the Defenders and Riders of Berk.**

 **Guest-Ok Thx**

* * *

Thor was right. The fire streams did, in fact, show up and Hiccup and his family were all heading back to the ice nest as their streams commanded. All of them on their respective dragon. Valka and Cloudjumper in front and Viggo taking up the rear. Other dragons were still following them. A pair of twins that were riding on a Zippleback. A girl on a Gronckle. Then there was this guy that would just not shut up on a Thunderdrum. The dragon was just as loud.

Hiccup felt someone moving to his left and he saw Blue and Stenlout flying next to him. The older boy smirked and began to speak what was on his mind "King of Animals. How's that gonna look on your resume?"

"Pretty good I think." Hiccup still couldn't believe that he was the King of the animals. He was going to be in charge of them. He could call any animal to do his will and he could make any animal see that they didn't need to be the way they were, "I now pledge never to eat anything other than plants."

"Haha, sucker!"

"I can't believe that all of this is happening now," Valka said. She looked out to the open ocean. The trail of fire was leading them directly to the nest. She could tell because she was starting to recognize the sea stacks. She had traveled long ways in her time. She looked and Stenlout was next to her now.

"I thought you said there would be dinosaurs Auntie."

"I did and I believed there would be."

The group continued flying in silence for the next few minutes. None of the dragons had uttered a word since their departure. Yesterday was the last time anyone had heard their dragons say anything. Ake was the first one to notice that something was wrong with the dragons, "Maybe they were silenced by Thor."

"That could be it." Viggo looked down at his Skrill, Pulse, and she had said nothing for the past couple days. Not that either of them were really big speakers. Sometimes they only said a couple of sentences to one another a day. But they always said good morning to one another and goodnight, but there was no goodnight or good morning, "Could it be that they are upset by something?"

"The fact that their bonded partners are the Monarchs of their species and they're afraid we're gonna leave them?" Rhino flipped Eret into the air and knocked him over with his horn. He was going to plummet to his death, but Toothless grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before he hit the ocean surface.

 _"Yo T, hand it over!"_ Ake looked down to see that Strongbeak was finally talking again. Ake pet his beloved Nadder's head as they continued to fly to the nest.

"Strongbeak?" The Deadly Nadder duo looked over to Hiccup. Ake looked completely bewildered, but Strongbeak knew this was going to happen, so he didn't look scared in the slightest.

"You understood him?" Ake asked. He crossed his arms and fire blew out of his nose, "So add multi dragon understanding to the list of perks of being the King of animals. No fair!"

 _"Coming in hot!"_ Toothless threw Eret to Strongbeak, who threw the man to Blue. The Momstrous Nightmare turned around in mid air and put it right back on Rhino's back.

"Goody Two Horns."

* * *

When they reached the ice nest, Hiccup looked and he saw that his trail still continued. He saw Ake and Stenlout still following him so he kept going as well Viggo was following them as well as Mala and Eret. They didn't know why, but it went pst the ice nest. Valka flew in front of them and had a sad look on her face.

Hiccup gasped, "So that means our trail in destiny is different than yours,"

"I'm afraid so," Valka had the saddest smiled on her face, "but this is the work of Thor and you must do as the gods say. Before you go, come into the nest and grab what you need alright."

The dragons flew into the nest and all Hiccup heard was chatter. He finally understood why the dragons were always roaring, it was a way of communication. Chortles and gurgles were just conversation and roars were yelling and playing. Hiccup followed his mother into their cave. Hiccup landed and looked around. This was the place where he grew up. He was going to be forced to leave by the power of Thor himself. Hiccup walked into his room and he looked around. Memories over the years flushing over him.

Hiccup walked over to his desk and grabbed his invention book. It was a book that he kept all of his drawings and invention notes inside of. He peeled off the rough sketches for his inventions and he placed them on his bed. He grabbed his satchel and placed all of the items inside of the bag. He went over to his desk and grabbed the fire swore off of its perch. He put it in the carrier on his pants.

He walks out of the room and Dust, Buster, Cackle and Toothless all waiting outside. Hiccup saw Stenlout letting the birds out of their cages. They all flew out of the cages and to their respective people. The hawk was Viggo's in the fullest. The rest of the birds flew to the Lout. Ake let out a howl and the wolf, Fox, lion and bear all came running from either outside or from deep in the caves. Blade, the Timberjack, landed outside of the cave. Pestbud the Snifflehunch was not late after him.

The oryx and Okapi would stay with Valka. They were considered her animals. But the five month old oryx would be going with Mala. The parents trusted her with the baby and the baby trusted her. He was just starting to get his white coat. Somehow, the baby giraffe was Eret's animal. Somehow, someway.

Ake had his axe strapped to his back, Sten had his mace, Eret had his arming sword, Mala with her scimitars and Viggo with his toothed sword. They all stood in a line from shortest to tallest. Valka stood in front of the group with tears in her eyes, "I am proud of all of you. You have served the world of dragons well and have done the world of animals a justice in your life time. It is now time that you go out and find what you must find. This is a mission from Thor and it shan't be broken. Now go."

Before hey even thought about going anywhere, all of them circled around Valka and they each got their own personal hugs. It was Hiccup's turn and Valka and he nearly crushed one another. Hiccup was beginning to cry as well, "Goodbye Mom."

Cloudjumper bowed to all of the Monarchs.

"Let's not call it goodbye. Let's just call it a see you later." Mala walked over and out her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. All of them walked out of the cave. Viggo was the first to jumped off of the cliff. Viggo, the Skrill and the Hawk al flew off of the island and flew out of the east side of the nest. Mala did the same, the oryx on Keeni's back with her. She went out the west side of the nest.

Their trails were the only trails that weren't going south. Eret and his pack of Rumblehorns follows the trail, Blade followed, carrying the animals on his back. Pestbud, then Blue and Stenlout with the cockatiels, parakeets and finches, then Ake and the lion and then it was Hiccup, Toothless and the colobus monkey, Chort, then Dust, Bust and Cackle.

Hiccup flew out of the nest and he looked back. He was going to miss it, but he knew he had to do this or else he would probably get a lightning bolt to the head, "I can't believe we have to leave."

 _"I know it's sad, but think about it, we get to explore lands we've never been to."_ Toothless smiled at the though of going and meeting another Night Fury. He used to live on an island full of them, but he got caught in a storm and washed up on another island.

"I guess that's an upside."

"Maybe one day we might be able to come back?" Ake and Eret looked back as well. They were going to miss the place.

Adventure awaited them. They had been traveling for a rough five minutes. Then they stated tinft comfortable with their situation and with comfort comes boredom. Stenlout was going to say it's any minute. He was going to say it. Here it comes, "I'm bored!"

"Of course you are."

"How?"

"What is wrong with you? I am beginning to believe that you have a serious problem," Hiccup rolled his eyes. Then he thought of something that would not be a bad idea to release bordom, "Does every else's fire line continuously go south, to the point where it just goes and seems to not stop."

"Yep."

"Race to the edge of it? No dragons?"

"I'm in!" Ake already jumped off of Strongbeak and was flying along side of him. Sten and Eret did the same. Hiccup flipped off of Toothless and they blasted off to the void of the sea.

* * *

 **Q: Barf or Belch**

 **A: Belch, because I want to be in charge of when the gas ignites.**


	11. Family Reunions

Hiccup had won. He once again had beat all of them. Hiccup was first, then Ake, the Stenlout and then Eret came in dead last place a couple minutes behind them. To be honest, it wasn't his fault, he was just made more for battle instead of wing speed. He could beat them in a running race though.

It had been twenty minutes. They were waiting on a sea stack by the island their fire trail led to for the animals. Hey had raced the whole way and it took them about thirty minutes to race and they did have some pretty big animals on their backs. Stenlout was panting to the point where he actually sat down, "Do you think they got lost?"

 _"Nope."_ Sten turned around to see his dragon and the other dragons landing behind or on the surrounding sea stacks.

"Now that we're all here," Hiccup begin. He pulled out a map that he had been drawing for a while. On a blank piece of paper he had mapped out the part of the island that they were facing, "Since the fire line is headed to the top of the village, then I suggest that we glide low around the west side of the island and then we bolt into that house where it's leading."

"My lines not leading up there."

"Mine isn't either."

"Ditto."

Eret took the pencil out of Hiccup's hand and drew where his fire line. It went to the cave opposite of the line Hiccup's was pointing too. Ake and Sten drew their lines and they were in a circle next to one another.

"Ok, Eret, it seems that if you glide low enough, you can get into that cave no problem. Ake and Sten, you fly high above the cloud cover and dive into the houses. If you get seen, head right over to that cave," Hiccup looked at the dragons, "You guys go with Eret."

Eret dove off of the sea stack and Eret and the animal flew into the cave. The island seemed to be inhabited, plenty of sheep and yak farms were visible from the stack. Hiccup jumped off of the sea stack and he flew close to the water. Ake and Sten flew high in the air and gained altitude before following their fire lines.

* * *

Hiccup blew past a fishing boat, but he got a good look at the sail and he recognized those colors from somewhere. He hadn't seen them in a while, but he recognized them. He pulled up and flew past the docks and scaled on the rock. He got a good look at the village and he recognized it from somewhere.

Maybe a raid? He flew off of the cliff and follows his fire line up to the house. Seemed to be the house of the chief. It overlooked all of the others. Hiccup saw the village again from this perspective and he saw Stenlout and Ake land on houses with a Nightmare and a Nadder on them.

Then it hit him. Hiccup looked at the village one more time and then he saw the Blacksmith shop, then the Great Hall. They were on Berk. And he was walking in his father's house. Hiccup landed in the house and nothing changed. His father had left it _his_ room. Nothing was out of place. It was exactly how he remembered it. There was a chest filled with toys on one end, a small bed.

Hiccup looked downstairs and there was meat hanging from the ceiling. A fire pit in the middle of the room. There were weapons and shields on the walls and there was a giant seat next to the fire pit. Hiccup jumped off of his loft room and landed on his feet. He walked over to a table. There was a painting of him as a three-year-old. He remembered that. He had to stay in the same pose for bucked for an hour.

Hiccup looked at another painting. This hand grazed over the counter that the paintings were on. He looked up at pictures on the wall. When he did so, he reached for his dragon blade, he felt as though he wasn't alone. He looked up again. All of the paintings on the wall were great and powerful Haddocks. Although he didn't appreciate the Monstrous Nightmare skull that was hung on the ceiling.

CLING*

Hiccup had sensed there was someone behind him in the nick of time because his sword had clashed with an axe. An axe that belonged to one man and one man only. Stoick the Vast. Hiccup pushed the man's sword away and the gargantuan man as well. Stoick gasped at the sword lighting on fire, but that didn't stop him. He charged at Hiccup again, but Hiccup jumped over the man.

Stoick smashed the table into bits with the axe. Hiccup rushed over as his father charged again. He stepped on the man's head, bent down, grabbed him by the ponytail and the back of his head, pushed his feet on his back and brought Stoick to the ground. The axe flew out of Stoick's hand on the attack.

Hiccup's eyes met his fathers. Stoick's face was red and he gave the angriest face he could muster. Hiccup was moving with every breath the man took. But then, the man looked into Hiccup's eyes and took in is features, but mostly his eyes. His forest green eyes. The auburn hair. The freckles. The small frame.

"Hi-Hiccup?"

The boy in question moved off of his father's chest and the man pulled himself up, "Could it be? How could he be alive?"

Hiccup did the only thing he could, "Hi Dad!" and he ran away. He bolted back up the stairs and jumped out of the window before Stoick could even think twice.

* * *

Stenlout crawled into the window of the house his fire trail led to. He seemed to be in someone's bedroom. There was a bed in the corner that was fit for a couple. A mighty big couple if he had to say so himself. There was a barrel of weapons and on the walls of the room hung portraits. Portraits that Stenlout was sure that he had seen somewhere before.

The Monstrous Dragon boy walked out of the room and came to a staircase. He crept down the staircase. He dove into a roll and hid behind a chair that was in the house. He looked around and weapons that seemed to be from ancient ancestors of the homeowner were mounted on the walls. He recognized them from somewhere. Again, there were more portraits, they seemed to be of families.

Sten looked around more and started to pay more attention to the pictures. He was starting to see a very strong resemblance to the men of the family. Seems that there wasn't a woman born in this family. Only married into. He looked at the portrait closest to the door. There was a man a woman and two little kids that looked exactly alike.

They were both pretty tall for a couple of kids that looked their age. They both had blue eyes and black hair. One of them had a helmet with ram-like horns. The other had hair exactly like himself. Sten noticed this feature and stared at the painting, "Cool!

He walked away and had begun to look around the place more. He then realized something and ran back to the portrait. That was _him!_ And this was the Jorgenson house. They were on Berk. Dragon Killing Berk. Stenlout looked at the door and it was opening. Sten looked around and he ran to the nearest door. He opened it and closed it, jumping down the stairs the door revealed.

He heard walking upstairs and a couple of Oi Oi Oi's. That was his family alright. Sten smiled. He looked around and the basement was lit up with candles. There wasn't a spot that was dark. He heard someone open the door to the basement and he dove under the bed.

Thundering footsteps walked down the steps and Sten saw the spitting image of himself walk down the stairs. Snotlout Jorgenson. He walked over to the axe that was hanging in his room. Freshly polished. He looked at himself, "You are strong! You are a warrior! You are the Snot!"

Sten rolled his eyes. The bad part about that was that he unintentionally sighed. And the Snot heard it. He looked under his bed and he saw nothing. Stenlout was standing right behind his twin. Seeing nothing Snolout looked up from under his bed. Sten still didn't move. Snotlout touched the top of his head were he saw Sten's hair sticking out of. Snotlout turned around before Sten could even move.

Snotlout blinked. Stenlout blinked, "Stenny?"

"Hey bro. Nice room you got here." Stenlout smiled nervously and he bolted up the stairs. As he opened the door, his parents looked at him, thinking that he was Snolout.

"What did you do with your hair boyo? You looked like a sick chicken!" Spitelout said. Stenlout shook his head. Hadn't seen the man in ten years and the first thing he did was say something about his hair.

"Dad that's Sten!" Snotlout ran up the stairs. Stenlout looked around for a door, but he saw a window. He looked at his parent's shocked faces at his arrival and he flipped out of the window.

* * *

Ake knew exactly where they were. They were at Berk and he was in the Hofferson house. You know what his first clue was. The giant axes that hung on the wall with the last name Hofferson carved into them. That and the fact that he just saw Astrid and his parents walk in. He was hiding in the rafters in the roof.

He hadn't seen his sister in years and he didn't think that he would ever see her again. She was older obviously. Her hair was no longer in two braids on the sides of her head, but one giant braid on the back of her head. She had arm guards and shoulder pads made of metal. He looked at his parents and he did indeed spot some gray hairs. Besides, that nothing changed.

He was going to remain unseen no matter what. He already had a plan so that his family would think he was nothing but a wind. He was jumped from the rafter. He would land silently on the couch in the corner of the house, then he would sneak to the window and blast out of there.

"Ake!" The Hofferson looked to see Sten outside of the window. He wasn't looking inside of the house, but looking back at his own house, "Our cover's been blown. We need to get out of here-" He finally saw the Hofferson family.

Ake scoff. He flipped from the rafters and on to the dining table. The Hofferson's looked as startled as ever, "Mom, Dad, Sis."

Ake did the last part of his plan and he jumped out of the window.

* * *

Stenlout and Ake had jumped from building to building in the village until they were in the forest. There, they turned into their dragon form and dove into the first level of water they saw. Only their heads poked out of the water and then they spotted the sea stack that they were on before they had decided to have a family reunion. They flew east of their position and ended up deeper in the forest.

They surfaced inside of the cave, panting. Hiccup was panting and he was sweating like a dog. He was leaning on Toothless for support. Blue and StrongBeak flew to their human's and put their heads under their arms.

 _"Are you three Okay?"_ Strongbeak asked. He wanted nothing bad to happen to either of them.

"We're fine. Hiccup did you get found out too?"

"Yeah." Hiccup laid down on his butt. He scooted to the wall of the cave, "So this is the place we're staying to complete our destiny. On the island of Berk. The island filled with dragon killers?"

"Lucky us isn't it." Eret and his Rumblehorn army were sleeping until Hiccup came in. Jeff the giraffe was cuddled up right next to Eret and Rhino. All the animals went to their separate corners of the cave. The Wolf, War, Lion, Leon, and Bear, Borneo, were all cuddled up next to each other. The birds were all chirping and perching on a dead tree. The Fox family, Folly, Farren, Foni, Fen, and Finnick were all sleeping on top of one another. The colobus monkey, Tails, was sleeping on the neck of Jeff.

Carnage the Speed Stinger all licking his own toes like the disgusting dragon that he is. Pestbud the Snifflehunch was asleep on the ground next to the predators, and Blade the Timberjack was sitting with his wings folded. He could barely fit in the cave. Dust and Buster were fighting and Cackle was watching.

"Oh no," Stenlout whined.

"What is it?" Hiccup looked the way he was pointing and he gained a grim look on his face. Another fire trail.

* * *

 **Q: The fire sword or Astrid's ax**

 **A: Fire Sword. Duh!**

 **ChimaTigon-Those dragons look awesome!  
**

 **The Mercenary Prime- Yep!**

 **Abyss- But realize this. Belch can mess Barf up completely. Now time for me to do something random that only I understand, such as a cat with a ball of yarn. I am the weirdest human alive. YEAH!**

 **LA LA LA LA**

 **LA LA LA**

 **LA LA LA**

 **LA LA LA**

 **LA LA LA LA**

 **LA LA LA**

 **LA LA LA**

 **LA LA LA**

 **LA LA LA LA**


	12. Into the Cove

It had been a rough twenty minutes of slowly walking through the cave. "What are we gonna do? They already found us out. They know we're on Berk!" Ake continues to mumble complaints as they walk through the cave and continued to follow the new fire trail, "And Thor please don't give us separate lines again!? Please!?"

"Never thought I'd here Ake sounding just like me." Stenlout was walking in his most comfortable form, dragon. The birds were perched on his head and they were chirping in his ear very loudly. Something that he actually didn't mind very much considering that it had been happening to him for quite some time now, "But to be honest I hope that we don't get separated trails either."

"Why would you not be hopeful of that." Eret asked, "Maybe I can get some alone time every once and a while."

"Where's the loyalty?"

" _No idea Cuppy."_

Hiccup looked to see that Carnage the Speed Stinger talking to him, "Cu-Cuppy? Is that what you guys call me?"

 _"Yeah basically."_ Carnage and the other animals began to laugh as Hiccup made the most disgusted face he ever made at a dragon.

"Yo Cuppy! We found something."

Hiccup bounded up to the front of the moving line and there was daylight. They must've been getting their really early in the morning. Hiccup flew to the end, Toothless right behind him. There were vines covering the entrance to the cave and as Hiccup got there, the fire king disappeared. He went passed he vines and he was in a cove. There was a large pond in it with a running waterfall. Plenty of trees and rocks all over the place and fruit bushes filled the cove. It was pretty early in the morning, he sun was barely rising. Probably about five or six o'clock.

"I like it!"

Eret, Jeff, and Rhino walked out of the cone covered cave. The giraffe calf looked around and was very happy with his surroundings. Now he wasn't a small giraffe by any means, but you can tell that he wasn't fully grown. He was almost as tall as Blue.

"I'm going to enjoy spending time here."

"Food, water and a shelter for when it snows." Ake walked over to a rock with Strongbeak. The two deadly Nadders took a long and deserving drink from the pond. Ake stuck his head down in the water and saw that it was really deep. Considering that it had a waterfall on it, you would think it ran way more and would overfill the cove.

"I wish I knew that this place existed in the first place. I would've come back a long time ago." Stenlout brought his head up to a fresh pine tree and let his birds walk off of his horns and perch on it. He too walked over to the pond and took a drink. Although he has no idea why he wasn't hungry for anything except fruit and there was plenty of fruit around.

"Is anyone else wanting nothing but fruit, even though there is a lake of catchable fish right over there?"

"Now that you mention it yeah."

 _"It's called the alpha's peace,"_

Hiccup looked and saw the direction that the voice was coming from. He looked and it was coming from _Leon_! It seemed that Hiccup not only could understand dragons, but he could understand any species of animal that he comes across.

"Hiccup, what are you eyeballing the lion for?" Eret asked from the pond. Somehow he had leeway removed his shirt and was swimming in it.

"Cause I just understood him!"

"No fair! Not only do you get to understand all the dragons. _No!_ He gets the rest of the animal kingdom too." Stenlout went over and rammed his head into the biggest boulder he could find

" _Now that he's done,"_ Borneo the Bear say down and examined his claws, " _The alphas peace means that all of the animals in the world that have met you, no longer need to eat one another or be at a competition for food. We don't even have to eat anything. All we have to do is drink all day and we'll be fine. At least when our stomachs grumble, all we have to do is drink and it'll go away."_

"Cool! That must be why you're craving fruit!"

"Why?" Ake and Eret were trying to find some fruit to eat, but Stenlout straight just went down and started to eat shrubs and grass that were in his path.

"It's called the Alpha's peace. It means that all the animals of the world that have seen my wings open will no longer be forced to eat one another only drink water," Hiccup pauses for a moment to see if there was going to be any look of confusion. But humans being more impure than any other species still have to eat something and they can no longer eat other animals."

"So I can't eat chicken to make myself faster anymore?"

"Nope!" Hiccup looked quite relieved. Ake had somewhat started to gain ground on him from the chicken protein. "Which means I'm still gonna be the fastest dragon out there! BOOM!"

Hiccup turned into his hybrid form and he opened his wings in celebration. All the animals and dragons alike bowed to the mighty king.

A resounding _"Your, majesty."_ Rang from animal to animal.

 _"It is written that when you open your wings, every animal in existence will come to your call. You are a god among men Hiccup."_ Toothless have that speech and Hiccup was, well, speechless.

"ANIMAL BOWING! NO FAIR!"

Out of nowhere, the dragons looked suddenly alert. Toothless walked over to Hiccup, _"Stay here!"_

He and the other dragons walked into the cave that they had come out of and they closed the leave curtains. Hiccup looked to War the wolf, _"You shall see child. Oh and confront them like Thor wants you to."_

"Confront who?"

They heard rustling in the bushes and greenery that was above the cove and looked to see that they were not alone anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the village, a meeting was called. It was pretty early in the morning and people were tired because they stayed up last night, not knowing if there was going to be a raid or not. Thankfully there wasn't one.

Stoick was standing on the stage in the middle of the hall that his thrown resided on. As everyone had begun to quiet, Stoick had begun to speak, "Last night, there were three sightings. One in the Jorgenson house, one in the Hofferson and one in mine."

No one said anything. On one hand, they didn't know what was sighted in the house. On the other hand, it was the chief, the Hofferson, and Jorgenson houses. What or whoever they sighted would either be captured or dead already.

"Those sightings were Vikings. Three Vikings."

So they should've been captured already. Stoick was probably just telling them about it.

"Those three Vikings were Stenlout Jorgenson, Ake Hofferson, and my own son, Hiccup Haddock."

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, I saw them come this way!" Snotlout Gary Jorgenson was dragging his friends through the forest. It had been an hour. They had sent search parties in the woods to search. He claimed to have seen Hiccup, Stenlout, and Ake, the three long lost children of Berk. Fishlegs wanted to believe him because Snotlout wouldn't lie about something this big, but it was extremely far-fetched. They had been gone for ten years, "You've got to believe me!"

"Why would we do that?!" The husky boy looked over at the girl twin, Ruffnut. She and her brother Tuffnut were lagging behind, probably planning to sneak away any time soon. The two were bored and they were ready to cause some mischief. Seeing the state Snotlout was in, it most likely wouldn't be him, because Snotlout was not afraid to punch the boy nut or the girl nut.

"Because I saw them too," The twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout looked back to see Astrid following. How long had she been back there? "When I heard that other Jorgenson was out the window, I thought it was Snotlout messing with me, then I saw Ake fall from the ceiling. It was him and it was them. And if they were here, then Hiccup is also here. I don't know how, but there, but apparently, they are."

"Look Astrid, the probability of them actually showing up on Berk, is as good as the twins not fighting for a week." Astrid shot the Fish legged boy an icy glare. He, being the smart Viking that he was, he backed off.

"I know what I saw, and that was my brother. He and this beautiful face were identical." Snotlout smiled and gestured to his face, "Now I finally have someone to relate to. No one can just wake up and be this much of a masterpiece."

"Ok, I'm going back to the village."

"I'm with you sister."

The twins walked away from their friends, most likely to cause mischief throughout the village.

 _"NO FAIR!"_

The three remaining teenagers heard that as an echo. It seemed to be coming from the cove. None of them ever visited there. It was only a place where no one in the village had ever really tread. They were extremely close to them. The sprinted to the cove and looked in.

 _"Confront who?"_

* * *

 _Q: Who's smarter? Hiccup or Fishlegs?_

 _A: In all honesty, I think it actually is Fishlegs. Hiccup's inventive._

 _ChimaTigon- I probably will!_

 _Abyss- That La La La thing_

 _The Mercenary Prime- I think I actually found a way to make a fire sword, but my idea would blow up a house._


	13. The Old Homes

"Oh no." Hiccup saw the three Berkian teens walking over the cove. The three seemed completely dumbstruck. Hiccup assumed that they hadn't actually expected to find them so soon, and Hiccup had now understood why War the wolf had said. This was what Thor was leading them to. They had to complete their destiny on Berk and only on Berk.

Hiccup could just sense what was coming. Familial crap that he would never seem to understand because no matter what, he just couldn't understand sibling problems unless it came to losing a game or someone getting something that the other wanted for Snoggletog. But a sibling that had been gone, he had no idea how someone would handle it because none of them had left the nest before the fire lines appeared for more than a week. They always came back, but they had been gone for ten years.

A blonde haired girl, whom Hiccup remembered splendidly was Astrid Gertrude Hofferson, jumped down into the cove. Hiccup had no idea how she was unscathed and alright, but somehow she had gotten down clean and she had the most defensive pose when she had landed. She glared at the four boys. She turned the one that was her brother, "Why didn't you guys come back? Where were you?"

"AH!" Fishlegs and Snotlout had stumbled out of the cove entrance. And they came face to face with Leon. The backed up on to a nearby wall and it was not just a cove wall, Borneo the bear was somehow napping right there. "AH!"

The grizzly awoke at the scream and looked to see Snotlout and Fiehlegs cowering. Not mowing who they were, he was going to attack, but Stenlout ran out of nowhere and calmed the beardown, "It's alright Borneo, calm down."

Astrid clutched her ax in her hands and was running at Leon. The teenage girl had clear intent at hurting the poor lion who had done nothing. The lion had no wanting to hurt her but was prepared to defend himself from an attack. But as Astrid got as close as she could to him, Hiccup ran and took the ax from behind her back. The lion looked as though he could laugh at the look on her face.

 _"What are you doing!? That's a lion!"_ Leon stalked toward Hiccup and he rubbed his head against the King of Animals hand. He curled around Hiccup. He then had begun to growl at the female Hofferson child.

"I know it's a lion Astrid," Hiccup simply blinked, infuriating her even more, "Did you not see the mane?"

"The real question is what are you doing with them!?"

Fishlegs and Snotlout were actually still backed up on to the wall, even though the bear was actually asleep again. Stenlout was actually lying on the animal to show the fact that it wasn't dangerous anymore. Sten looked to the two Berkian boys, "Would you two calm down. He isn't dangerous."

"To you maybe. Now answer the question. Why did you not come back?! What are these wild and crazy animals doing on Berk?! And who the hell is that guy?!" Snotlout was pointing to Eret, who was just sitting on a rock next to Jeffery. Hiccup, Sten, and Ake who had said nothing, walked over to Eret and the four exchanged looks. They decided with a series of blinks that Hiccup should be the one to explain.

"The dragons that took us never meant to harm us."

"That's a laugh." Astrid's snide comment was met with a heated glare from the Animal King, "Dragons are vicious killers. You were said to have been killed on sight. None of us thought that you would ever be seen again."

"Still at war, I see," Hiccup rolled his eyes again, "Anyway, those dragons took us to an island where we learned and were trained. We were trained to be crafty, sneaky, intelligent and strong. And I can bet on these fools behind me that we can take all of the Vikings on Berk at once."

"Is this all supposed to be a joke. Cause I don't like jokes." Snotlout growled in anger.

"Cause you can't understand them?"

"Not in the mood Fishface."

"Didn't think a Jorgenson had another mood except for Oi Oi Oi."

"Fish face!"

"Fishlegs what did they do to you?" Hiccup walled over to Fishlegs. He grew some backbone or something, "How long have we been gone again?"

"Ten years." Astrid took her ax back and had begun to push Ake in the direction of the village, "Now as a duty, we are forced to bring you back to the village because it was the chief's order."

Ale twisted from his sister's hand and he looked at the other four. They huddled together as though they were a team of some sort and were coming up with a plan to win the game, which technically is what they were doing because they didn't want to go back to the village to face their past.

"Come on you guys, I don't think we have a choice. And we aren't in our favorite form right now, so it'll be fine." The other three stared at Eret angrily. He made a good point and whenever he made a good point it really was never good for them. It was most likely pointing to someone else's downfall, but he was here too so maybe he was going to Valhalla now as well.

"He's right," Hiccup pondered over the recent events that had happened, "The firelines have all been bringing us to places where we would get caught by a Berkian and brought back to the village. Thor wants us to face our past, but without the dragons."

"I hate it when you make sense." Sten frowned and the huddle broke. He walked over to the bird tree and they surrounded him with flight. They all perched on his head. Ake grabbed his axe that was by the pond and War and the Fox family followed him in every step.

"What is that?" Fishlegs was pointing to Jeff, who was standing taller than all of the other creatures that were in the cove.

"You've never seen a giraffe before? And if this is the first time you've noticed him then you are as blind as a bat." Eret rubbed Jeff on his head, which was bowed down and taking a drink of water, "So where is this village of yours?"

"Follow us."

* * *

They had reached the edge of the forest that lead into the village. The bridge going past the killing arena and past the farms were long. Longer than someone would've expected. They wished they could fly, but they couldn't and that was pissing them off.

"Why is it such a long walk?" Hiccup whines as they continue down the same path. It seemed to be dragging on and on and on and on. He felt as though this was one of the new "shortcuts" that the village had decided to make.

"This is one of the shortcuts to the village." Astrid quirked an eyebrow, "Have you been away so long that you forgot."

"Yes."

They walked past the first bridge. Then the second and then they reached the village. Some were in their homes sleeping, others were working and others were in the forest with search parties. Plenty of search parties. Some had tried to deny the chief but he was the chief so they could do nothing about the order.

For the first time in a while, the village was almost empty. But it was sort of a good thing. It wasn't every day that someone came into town with the lost heir, Jorgenson, Hofferson, a bear, a wolf, a lion, a giraffe and some random guy.

"Exactly the same way I remember it." The three smiled. Ake and Stenlout were staring at their old homes. The homes that they were in last night.

"I'll lead them to the Great Hall." Fishlegs smiled. He, Hiccup and Eret continued on to the Great Hall while the siblings continued on down to their homes. Astrid and Ake walked into the house with the wooden Nadder head on the top.

Memories flooded Ake's head. This was the house where he was taught, the house where he was born, where he was given his axe. This was his home. The place where the rest of his family had resided and where they were going to reside for the rest of their lives.

"You missed a lot Ake." The girl Hofferson was behind him, "People in our family are gone and will never come back and you won't get to see them again."

"Tell me who they are."

"Grandma and Grandpa are gone."

Ake had expected that one. They were getting old and frail. Even the last time he saw them, they looked like they would just drop, "And we lost Uncle Finn to the Flightmare."

"Oh," Ake had suspected that all of his family had the possibility of dying. Even his parents would die one day, but one of the strongest warriors in the village. Taken by a dragon that Ake hadn't had yet to see on Berk. He had _met_ the dragon that killed his uncle, "Well, I guess everyone comes and goes."

"Yeah."

In the house with the Monstrous Nightmare head, the Jorgenson twins were standing in the middle of the living room. Snotlout for the first time in his life was not doing any speaking. He just figured that it wasn't the right thing to do at the time like this. But, Snotlout had a feeling that he forgot to tell Stenlout about something. Something that was very important. Oh, well. If he couldn't remember it, then it wasn't that important.

Stenlout walked over and touched the walls. Still, as he remembered. He came across something that was his. His first bludgeon. One of the first weapons that he had ever owned. It had the initials, _ST. J._ so there would be no confusion in the matter of names and louts.

"Just like I remember it. Full of weapons and lectures." Sten frowned as he ran his hand across the bludgeon. He smiled. There was nothing for him to be sad about. He was back and could now make up for lost time with his family. He raised the bludgeon and it was pretty small.

"So, any changes to the family?"

"Nope still just the four of us in the house, now that you're back it's five." While he was saying this, he held up six fingers.

"Five of us?"

"Yeah! Me, you, Mom, Dad, and Snav. Or did I count that wrong." Snotlout had begun to count back on his fingers. Then he realized that was what he had forgotten. Their younger brother Snav, "Snav's our younger brother. Forgot to tell you."

"Forgot or didn't want to because a younger brother seems like something that was hard to forget."

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"Let's just go to the Great Hall."

* * *

 _Free Money is never an option._

 _Q: If Hiccup were stranded on an island with a dragon that isn't Toothless, who do you think he would want it to be?_

 _a: Stormfly_

 _ChimaTigon- What kinds do you want to see?_

 _capnbooth4- I would pair him with Heather or an OC. But in this story, I'm gonna keep it Hiccstrid._

 _The Mercenary Prime- Understandable_

 _HiccupSkywalker-Good Point_

 _Shadow-Knight2468- I try to update every two days, but because of school, that won't normally happen._

 _Grizzly- 98- 11 hours after your comment. Boom!_


	14. Mildew's Big Mouth

"What is taking them so long!?" Ake was up to here with waiting for the village to return. No one in the village was actually back and they had been waiting all day. They guessed that Stoick had said that come back late at night until all of Berk was searched. But not just the village of Berk, but the entire island of Berk itself would be searched up and down for the heir and the other lost children.

"Dude, we've been hiding for like seven hours," Hiccup stared at Ake with no emotion except a look to say, 'Shut the hell up.' "Plus, we have to stay on this stupid ceiling since a quarter of the village had returned." The quarter of the village was about fifty people. They were hiding in the rafters of the ceiling and the animals were sent back to the households of their owner's siblings. But none of them saw their parents.

"This wood is making splinters in my arms. We may have only been here for seven hours, but we've been up here for three of those seven hours and I'm hungry!" Eret was the only one who had chosen to sit in his position. He was hugging to post. To be fair, he and Ake were the only ones that couldn't correctly stand up because they were both too tall.

"Why are we doing this?" Stenlout asked, "Wouldn't it be better if we break it to the village in parts before they all find out?"

"That's a good point." Hiccup wondered why he hadn't thought about it. Plus, it would to better on his insoles if he was actually standing on concrete instead of just standing on wooden planks waiting for their parents to arrive. Then Hiccup began to ponder it and it was a bad idea, "But if we go down there now, they might not believe we are who we say we are. We need our parents to actually be here."

"What about me?" Eret asked.

"If you're with us, no one will question anything unless they actually notice you're there. Which is something that is most likely not to happen." Hiccup was thinking. No one really liked Hiccup when he was stressed and strategizing. He would say something that was so rude like he hadn't even said it and that it didn't even matter if he did say it.

"Come on dude."

"Shut it!" Hiccup looked down at the ground and they were there. The rest of the village was in the Great Hall. They busted through the great hall with the chief in the lead. The entire great hall was there and present. Their entire village. People that they knew and people that they had never seen before. All adults in the village were present. Hiccup's father walked over to his seat and sat down.

All eyes turned toward their chief and waited for his command. Blue, green and brown were all staring at him. His face fell and he sighed. Some of the villagers were in clear dought of their arrival and survival against the spirit dragons. Others were surprised if the revelation was in fact true. Others had believed one hundred percent that they were alive and breathing. Mostly because they were too young to doubt the chief.

"No one has shown up with any lead of them today! But that will not stop the searches. We will continue for a week and if we don't find them in a week, then we will search for a month and if not a month, then we will search in the boats in various directions."

"Chief. They aren't here." Stoick looked over to Sven, "Maybe you just hit your head on something then you got a glimpse and you thought it was them."

"Yes they are Sven," Stoick said back. He was somehow keeping calm throughout this entire exchange and experience, "The three of them were sighted in the village last night. I'm not the only one this time Sven. Others saw them too."

"It's true." Spitelout had begun to speak, "I don't know how, but I do know that that was my son. Not my boneheaded son that won't get the girl. That was my son Stenlout. He, Ake and my nephew are all back here."

"Find that hard to believe." Mildew said as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you callin' me a liar old man?" Spitelout said. His hand was on his bludgeon. He was pretty much ready to clobber the old man. Ever since he was a kid, that man had known just how to get right under his skin. It was something that middle had shown he was an expert at. Spitelout pulled out his bludgeon, "Because if we find my son, I'm sure he'd love to get the man I found out took his favorite stuffed bear toy."

"Not Mr. Stuffington," Stenlout growled at the man inaudibly.

"Calm yourself Spitelout," Asmund Hofferson put his hand in front of the angered man, "That cranky old isn't the dictator of your anger. Ignore him."

"OH BAH! You know good, damned well that those horrid children are dead! That other idiot Jorgenson! That overconfident Hofferson! And of course that sickly, scrawny heir of Berk. I don't even think he survive the dragon taking him before it devoured him." Mildew held a confident smirk as he made his outburst. But that was before Stoick got out of his seat. He unveiled his sword.

"Oh no," Mildew said. The rest of the hall had begun to back away from the table and as close as the walls as they could. Mildew knew there was nothing could save him except playing dead, so he cowered in his spot.

Stoick stalked over to the man. Eyes blazing. As Stoick stood before Mildew, he dropped his sheep, Fungus, and his staff. The sheep scampered away. Stoick held nothing in his body but anger. You could just feel the heat and the want to torture Mildew falling off of the man's body.

Spitelout chuckled loudly. _This is going to be pleasurable to watch._

Stoick grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air. Stoick was ready to strike. And he was going to, but someone intervened and Gobber was still searching with a small group of men.

"Dad! NO!" Hiccup jumped down from his perch in the rafters. He jumped on one of the poles that held the roof up and landed in front of his father. Stenlout and Ake following behind, "Please don't kill the crazy man with the sheep."

Stoick dropped the old man and his sword. Everyone in the Great Hall let out a gasp. The chief and the others were actually right. They actually were alive. They weren't gone after all. Which meant that the Berkian Chieftanship wouldn't be handed to the Jorgeonsons!

"Hiccup? Is it you?" Stoick didn't stalk up to his son. He walked over to his older child.

"Yes, Dad. It is me." Hiccup began to back away. He had never seen his father like this. He only saw the man when he was strong. He had never seen the man shed a tear. But he looked as though he would break down any minute. His eyes were watering. Hiccup refused to call it crying.

"Ake? Is that really you?" Helga Jorgenson walked up to one of the lost children. The one that had claimed to be her son.

"Yeah Mom," Sten refused to look at his mother's eyes. They held too many memories and they held his regret to come back, "It's, me Mom." What was she going to do? What was she going to say? How would she feel? How ould his father react?

His father lunged at him and he was going to take it like a man. That was the first thing that he learned being born a Jorgenson. Always except your father's ways and don't run from his punishments. But what he wasn't expecting to happen, was this. A hug. A bone-crushing one at that.

Hiccup looked over and all of them. He himself was in a bone-crunching hug. His father was crying. He would have to get used to that.

"A feast shall be held with the return of the three lost children of Berk!"

* * *

Back at the cove all of the dragons were waiting for their masters to return. They knew it would not be a long time until they came to the cove and then there was another warning. Thor told the to stay at the cove no matter what. It was in the fire line. They couldn't only go to the caves and back until there was a clear sign that it was alright.

Blue was sitting by the water, staring at the fish that were in it. Hiccup hadn't shown them his wings yet, so they were still afraid of any movement in the water that wasn't their own. Strongbeak was napping by a rock. Blade was letting Carnage run across his back to scratch it. The Rumblehorn triplets were plating a game of catch the tails. Pestbud was actually swimming in the waters and Toothless was hanging upside down on a tree. The

" _FOOD! BRING ME FOOD!"_

All of the dragons nearly jumped out of their skins. Carnage was the first to regain his voice, _"What the hell was that?!"_

 _"I recognize that call."_ Toothless' ears morphed and twisted. He was listening for the reason he had recognized the voice. He wings dropped at the realization.

 _"What is it?"_ Strongbeak was getting frantic. He hated the voice. It felt scratchy and desperate. It made him actually go want to go and get it food. But he was a Deadly Nadder and they were far too proud to admit when they wanted to do anything for someone else. Well, males were anyway.

 _"That's a Red Death."_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"What did she say?"_ Blade was more scared than all of them. He was the one that was scared of everything always. He was especially afraid of never having someone to sratch his back again. That was a probably his worst fear.

 _"There's gonna be a raid on Berk."_

* * *

 _Grizzly98- I do play Rise of Berk and I do enjoy it. Ironically, I was playing that and then I checked the comments and I saw this and I've tied to draw inspiration from the game and I know what I'll use._

 _HiccupSkywaker- Ironic you say that. Teeheehee_

 _The Mercenary Prime- at least someone has the same thinking as myself._

 _ChimaTigon- Alright, bet!_

 _Shadow-Knight2468- yeee_


	15. The Gronckle, Zippleback, and the Terror

Four figures were gliding alongside their Draconic campaign companions as they were making their way towards the nearest island. There was one old man, one young woman and two springy and sometimes bickering twins.

The old man was short and stout. He had a long gray beard and a large balding spot on the top of his head. He wore a simple robe and had a kind, elderly face, which held wide, brown eyes. Those brown eyes were covered with green scale markings. His head held two very small horns and on his nose, there was an even tinier one. Out of his back stretched red wings and a single tendril line traveled down his back on to a red tail. His hands held claws and his feet held claws. The man's name was Tybalt and next to him glided his bonded Terrible Terror, Runty.

The young woman was about the age of twenty-five. Her hair was styled with a bun on the top of her head. She was a stocky woman, not pudgy yet not skinny, but muscle. She wore a simple stress tunic and traditional Viking breastplates. Out of her back were two tiny wings of brown. She had a tail of rock that seemed to be two boulders held together. Over her brown eyes, there were brown scales and her ears were small and winglike. The woman's name was Bertha and the brown Gronckle next to her was called Knasha.

Then there were the twins tweenage makes. They were only fourteen-years-old and they both had a knack for destruction. In their dragon form, they were conjoined and two heads came out of the dragon. Both identical. They were both red-haired and horns came out of both of their heads. Brown eyes were circled with blue scales. Their long necks were covered with blue and their tails were covered with blue. Next to them fluids their bonded dragons, Rhett and Link.

They were following the group of dragons that were headed for an island on the had excited that horrid fog bank only seconds ago. Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Nightmares, Terrors and a Night Fury were all gliding to the four looked at one another as they closed in on the island.

* * *

"Toothless is distressed." Hiccup said. He was touching and rubbing his temples to get a better feel of what his dragon was thinking and what his dragon was stressed about in the first place. Stenlout and Ake were doing the same. Eret has come down and one of their old friends, Ruffnut, couldn't keep her hands off of him so he was being chased by hers

"Strongbeak is too. He woke up and got scared of something."

"Well, we know Blue's scared then." Hiccup smiled at the thought of the terrified Monstrous Nightmare and then had begun to worry about his safety. As well as all of the other dragons.

"Whore Toothless, Strongbeak and Blue?" They have forgotten that they were sitting with their families and temple rubbing wasn't something that you normally did at the dinner table.

Luckily, Hiccup is the thinker of the group had already thought about everything, "Toothless is my wolf. I have a connection with him. It's as though we can sense when the other is in danger. I decided it would be best to leave him in the forest. Strongbeak's an eagle and Blue's a black bear cub."

"Connections with animals?" Asmund Hofferson brushed it off as a joke, "No such thing as having a good relationship with animals _that_ wild. Might as well say they were dragons."

The three laughed nervously earning weird looks from everyone at the table.

Astrid then says, "I thought it was crazy too. Until their lion attacked me!"

"You attacked Leon! Leon did nothing!" Ake instantly came to his favorite lion's defense. Even if she was his sister, he had lived with that lion for years and he never harmed anyone that Ake didn't want harm done to. So, therefore, sometimes everyone on missions was safe.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He knew it was coming. What was coming was a Hofferson argument. If Astrid was anything like Ake, that meant that this argument could go on for a couple of months without any end to it. Hiccup started to pray to the gods in his head.

 _Thor, please let something interrupt this. I can't deal with two mad Hoffersons at once. I'll take any distraction! Any!_

 _*HONK*_

The sound of the foghorn made everyone in the Great Hall becomes alert and awake. All of the adults reached for their weapons and pulled them out. If they had to say, it was an attack. What kind of attack? If Hiccup had to take a wild guess he would say incoming firey reptiles. Hiccup looked up at his father, who was going to begin barking orders to the villagers, "Children stay here! Warriors, protect the food and livestock!"

The elders in the village rushed out of the Great Hall, with a few warriors to protect the children from the _dangers_ of outside. Hiccup smacked his forehead and looked at the sky. _Come on Thor! You're killing me!_

* * *

The other dragon hybrids were following their firelines in the direction it was leading. They were getting closer and closer to the island by the second. The twins were excited, Bertha was feeling nervous and Old Man Terror was calmly flying with his bonded dragons. Bertha flew next to old man terror and begun to ask her question, "Why are the dragons all flocking to this island?"

"The queen is telling them to." Tybalt continued to fly calmly and his terrible terror chirped and landed on his human. Bertha was still very confused. She and Knasha looked at one another. Both getting more nervous by the second.

* * *

Hiccup, Ake, Eret, and Stenlout ran out of the Great Hall and looked to the sky. Five dragon species were all flocking over Berk. To all of them, it looked like nothing but the old days when they fought the dragons instead of being civil to them.

"This is what Toothless was distressed about."

"And we can't do anything about it," Eret said. The dragons started to terrorize the village. But not terrorize, hunt, for food. They meant no harm. It was easy to tell because they were going straight for the food, "We've got to help them."

Hiccup shook his head, "Yeah, we do. But we can't go dragon, we can only make sure that none of the dragons are actually killed. Or any of the Vikings. And if you do have to go dragon. Make it quick."

The other three nodded and everyone broke off. Going to opposite corners of the village. Where sheep were. Hiccup dodged pass frantic Vikings that were rushing to protect what's there's. Spears, axes, swords, clubs, maces, and shields rushing past him as he jumped down bridges and gangplanks. He barely dodged the fire of a Nadder as he and another Viking ran from a building to another building.

Hiccup looked and saw a group of Nadders closing in on a sheep and yak herd. Hiccup sprinted over and made sure no one was looking. As the coast was clear, he leaped in front of the dragons and flashed his wings at the dragons and farm animals. The hostility stopped instantly. The dragons seemed to know where to go and flew into the direction of the cove. Hiccup saw Nadders and Nightmares flying in that direction too.

The yaks and the sheep all crowded around him as a thank you, then they went back to the water trough.

Stenlout dashed across the village. A Monstrous Nightmare was setting fires all over. He was alone luckily. Stenlout opened his wings and roared. The Monstrous Nightmare instantly became docile. Stenlout flew in the direction of the cove and the Monstrous Nightmare started following him. Stenlout flipped on to the Nightmares back and he flew high into the sky.

Stenlout lit his wings on fire and Monstrous Nightmares in the sky and ground stopped battling and stealing food all jumped into the air and followed the fire of Stenlout wings, whose body was hidden from the ground.

Eret was just making sure that no one killed each other.

Ake flew to the docks, which was currently unguarded. His tail extended from his rear and he shot a spine into the air. Every spine caught four Nadder's attention and he did exactly what the other one did the dragon species flew over the cloud cover and he directed them to the cove. He shot five spines.

Hiccup watched as Zippleback's and Gronckles flew over the village. Still stealing food. He was watching from behind the houses without any livestock or food near them.

"Night Fury lives here!"

Hiccup squealed and his scales almost fell off of his body. He turned around and he saw the Zipple twins hovering in the air right behind him. He looked around him and the Gronckle hybrid and the terrible terror hybrid on the ground.

"Hello, young Night Fury. Our fire lines went from one island to the other," Tybalt bowed, "Dragons are attacking. Please tell me why. I would love to know."

"Well, I have no idea why they're attacking, I just know they've been doing it for three hundred and ninety-seven years here." Hiccup turned back human and they did the same. The twin Zippleback split into two separate bodies. The old man was shorter than Hiccup had imagined, "Follow me."

Hiccup led the others away from the village, where Gronckles and Zipplebacks continued to terrorize the Vikings for food.

* * *

 _Q: Gobber or Stoick_

 _A: Stoick would beat the fuck out of that dude. I'd have to feel bad for how bad my dude Gobber lost that other leg._

 _ChimaTigon: I should have done that._

 _Grizzly98- Nope_

 _The Mercenary Prime-Exactly_


	16. Worried

"A Red Death?" Hiccup asked Tybalt. He was escorting the Zippleback, Gronckle and Terrible terror monarchs back to the cove. They had gotten out of the village fairly easily. Hiccup had taken the route to the cove through the cave. It was dark and everything was cave smelling as the day before. Hiccup had a good memory and had no need for the fire line to guide his way.

"Yes, a Red Death," Tybalt replied. "I asked a couple of Terrible Terrors what they were doing on their way to this island. I had no idea that the Red Death had actually begun to force dragons will to live inside of a nest. And I had no clue that the Red Death could even force them to do anything. Including raids!"

"Yes," Bertha said, "It is quite surprising that a dragon would turn on its own."

"Not with this pair." Hiccup looked to the Zippleback twin farthest from his right. He had learned that their names were Lief and Laz and Laz was the one talking. Hiccup could tell the two apart by one specific feature. Lief's eyes were light blue and Laz's were dark blue.

"Yeah, we fight all of the time and it gets brutal."

"I don't think the Red Death has turned on dragons. Red Death's aren't really that common. Maybe it's bonded to someone that needs to eat and the Ree Death can exactly get it herself."

"That May be the case." Tybalt says after a while of thought on whether or not to believe the boy, "It is an entirely plausible theory and might even have a little background since Red Death's only come around once in a lifetime for a person to see. But we need to take precautions because it could just be a feral dragon."

"Feral dragon?" Stenlout asked.

"Who are all of these people?" Ake asked as he gestured to the other four in the cove, "What have I told you about bringing home wild dragon hybrids young man?"

"Amusing." Bertha says.

Hiccup looked around the cove and there were about twenty Nadders and fifteen Monstrous Nightmares. Luckily, there were plenty more caves in the cove and the caves were dark and deep so that only a dragon could find its way through by itself with a fire. Hiccup turned to the four new hybrids and their dragons, "You guys should stay here and lie low for a little while. We have to get back to the village before anyone knows were missing. And we'll try to help as many Vikings and dragons as we can."

"Can do Mr. Night Fury." Lief, Laz, Bertha, and Tybalt all bowed and did what they pleaded to do in the cove. Their fire lines had seemed to disappear or else they would've left. As Hiccup, Ake, and Stenlout walked out, Toothless tried to follow. Sadly, Hiccup saw his dragon trying to make sure that he wasn't in danger by following him and protecting him. Hiccup stood and crossed his arms.

 _"Come on Hiccup! I just want to make sure that you're alright."_

I'll be fine! Now go back down there!" The dragon begrudgingly walked back down into the cove so that he wouldn't cause any trouble.

* * *

As Hiccup and the other two had returned, they come back to the village and there were thankfully no casualties. Human or dragon. Some people were dousing dragon flames all over the village and others were fixing the holes burnt into the building. Hiccup walked up to the Great Hall and peaked in the door. The children were all still inside and we're hopefully going to be let out soon.

There was a discussion between his father, his uncle, Ake's dad and someone he _somewhat_ had recognized. That guy that his Dad was talking to looked very familiar. Long bears hair of blond, peg-leg, hook arm, cup in this case. _Gobber._

"Ok, Gobber. Let's see what those three have and put them to the test." Stoick says. Hiccup had no idea what his father means, but he was sure that his fathers was talking about himself and the others, "That Eret boy had already proven that he can pretty much handle himself during a battle when he was helping us."

"Speaking If which, where did those grew boys go?" Spitelout asked. He couldn't lose his other son _again!_

"Right here, dad," Stenlout said as he nonchalantly walked into the Great Hall.

"So, if I may ask, what I'm Thor's name are we getting and what is this _test,_ we're going to be taking?" Ake asked his parents. Heidi and Asmund looked at one another and then passed the look on to Spitelout, whose looked went to Stoick, who was the one to answer the question.

"Dragon training!"

The three blanched back, eyes widened, hearts racing. But their blanching and backing out was completely drowned by screaming and roaring. The roaring of a grizzly bear that was chasing Snotlout. The Jorgenson was being chased by Borneo.

He his behind his Dad, who like the rest of the parents, went into a defensive stance with their weapons unleashed until Hiccup raised his hand and Borneo calmed down, "It's alright buddy, leave the mutton had alone.

"BEARS!?"

"Wolf, Lion, Foxes, birds. You name it." Stenlout rolled his eyes at the confusion of the adults

* * *

 _"Hiccup's worried about something."_ Toothless said as he rubbed his ear plates. Dust and Buster brought their heads over to the sides of Toothless' body, who was laying on the ground and rubbing his ear plates.

 _"Calm down."_

 _"I'm sure he's fine!"_

"I like this place," Bertha said from across the cove. She dipped her bare feet into the pond and she watched as fish scattered away from her beautiful feet. Little did she know that here beautiful feet were actually killing the fish that were near it, "And this water is really good for my feet."

"I'm so happy we're on Berk." Tybalt had sat with his legs crossed and Runty on his shoulders, "You know Runty, my old woman used to live here. She was the real bee's knees. Those wonderful ponytails on her head and that beautiful staff."

 _"Oh no,"_ Runty lay down and went to sleep as he knew that his master was gonna go off on a tangent. What he didn't expect was a blue terrible terror to snuggle up next to him. Or a Snifflehunch just to come up and go to sleep next to them. Or a Speed Stinger to curl up right next to them.

 _"Toothless, calm down! Hiccup's probably just scared about the Red Death."_

" _No, something more."_ Toothless had begun to pace back and forth across the cove floors, walking in front of any dragon that got in his way. Sometimes, knocking them over and growling at them because of his massive worry, but all of a sudden, the feeling was now one of comfort and happiness, _"Guess I was worried for nothing!"_

* * *

 _Sorry for the absence and the late ass chapter. I've been slacking too much lately. I need to get my freaking booty beat bruhs! Oh and also, I had only just realized! This is the most follows and favorites that I've ever had on a story._

 _Grizzly98- It's easy. I typed it._

 _ChimaTigon- Si_

 _HiccupSkywalker- Hahahahaha, that would so happen._

 _The Mercenary Prime- What?_

 _Ivanganev1992- Thank you very much_

 _Q: Which Rider's dragon would you choose that isn't the Night Fury_

 _A: Hookfang or Barf and Belch_


	17. We grew up where?

Hiccup woke up calm surprisingly. His face was pressed against a heavy chest with a green fabric covering the chest. A fur was wrapped around him and then he recognized the fabric. And the _snoring._ Last night he had gone to sleep on his father's chest. Hiccup felt weak, but he hadn't seen his father in years so he didn't mind. He supposed that the other two had gone through similar situations with their families.

Hiccup shook the furs off of himself and his father and got off of his father's lap. He hadn't really gotten a chance to explore the place, and he was extra hungry right now. But he also had something that he was going to fulfill. His pledge on never eating meat. Again. He would never be able to taste anymore delicious yak steaks or Fish filets that Mala had prepared. He was only gonna eat autotrophs, plants in other words. And all he spotted around the place was meat.

Hiccup stretched and yawned. He looked around and then he noticed how empty the house was. There was only a single chair. There was nothing else except a table with all of the shields and weapons that hung on the four walls. Hiccup walked up the stairs. Fourteen of them, just as he remembered. When he reached the top of the stairs, he came back to his room.

The room that he was taken away from all those years ago. The room that he had slept in until he had turned the young age of five. It was also just as he remembered. His bed was in the middle of the room. The bed was made and his furs were in perfect condition.

He looked over at his old dresser. He walked over to it and fulled the door open. It was still filled with the tunics he had worn as a child. His little fur vest curled up on a hook on the dresser. Then there were his pants in the second drawer. Then his little bitty boots.

Then he had a small chest that was filled with five toys. They were stuffed animals. A sheep, a cow, a yak and a tiny ax? But the one that really caught his eye was the one that was of a dragon. A deadly Nadder to be exact. It had button eyes and was stitched blue. He remembered this toy. He had almost thrown it into the ocean when he was three. But his dad caught it and told him not to get rid of it.

"Where were you during all of those years?"

"AH!" Hiccup nearly jumped to the sky as he turned around and saw that his father was very much awake and staring down at him. But Hiccup managed to only trip over and into the chest that he was looking inside of.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that."

Hiccup knew that his father was going to ask his question again. He had to come up with a really good excuse. He had remembered what happened the day they were taken. Where would a ghostly Night Fury take a boy? Hiccup didn't have a lot of time to think because Stoick grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"Are you Ok son?"

"Yes, I'm fine dad." The word felt foreign on his tongue. He had not said that word to a person in years. But, here he was. Standing right before the man. The literal Mountain of a man, towering over him.

"Good. Now as for my question. I would like to know where you were. What you were doing. What did you go through?"

Hiccup looked around. Stoick had sat on the bed and had patted the little room next to him on Hiccup's old bed. Hiccup did as the silent command instructed and sat down next to his father.

"If you want to know where it took me, the Blue Dragon took me to an island called Fjorn. The four of us and plenty of others that were taken by dragons grew up there."

* * *

"Is the island where we grew up is Fjorn? Is that the beat you could honestly come up with?" Eret asked to the son of the chief. It was a whisper yell. They were sitting in the Great Hall and eating breakfast, "What other rubbish lies did you come up with while you were talking to your father."

"I told him that our clothes are made of stone that is only found on that island. I told him that we got shipwrecked here, but our boat was lost at the bottom of the ocean. I told him that we were trained by the best warriors that they had there. I also told him that they had a dragon abundance too." Some of that technically wasn't a lie, so Hiccup had just somewhat stuck to the truth, "I found it best not to tell him about Mom, that would take a lot of explaining and a lot of searching for something other than the dragon's nest would be in the happenings of Berk."

"Better than me," Stenlout said. He crossed his arms, seemingly upset by something, "My Dad and Snotlout are talking about restoring me to Jorgenson glory. I have to take a series of tests and a couple of them are killing animals. Oh, and my parents didn't take well to wild animals in their house."

"You also have to pass in dragon training." Stenlout and Hiccup looked behind themselves and saw Snotlout standing right behind them. The boy had something between a smirk and a smile on his face, "But now, it is time for the adult Vikings to go and try and find the dragon's nest."

"Nope, they're going fishing. The nest hunt got postponed for a week." Hiccup couldn't deal with it. He could just smell that something bad was gonna happen. Not that he couldn't handle it. He walked down the corridor and outside of the Great Hall. He smelled the fresh Berkian air. It was familiar and he gazed over the village. It was pretty good and well kept for consistent dragon attacks. Hiccup really couldn't believe the fact that his father lets him go and was going on the hunt for the nest himself.

Hiccup then got thumped on the back of his head by a big, fat finger.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Hiccup turned around to see that Snotlout was walking away from him and was walking back to the table with the bickering Thorston twins and the smart Fishlegs.

The Animal King paid no attention to it.

As Hiccup had begun his walk down the stairs to the village square. There were a lot of people in the village considering that only a few of them were going on the hunt for fresh fish. The people who were still here stared at him as he walked around. But today, he really wasn't looking forward to dragon training today. Their parents had signed them up for it and even though they had had no Berkian training. It was as though they had expected them to just be naturally good.

Somehow, he remembered every step and every slope it took to get around Berk. Hiccup knew and remembered everything about the home that he had once known. From the Great Hall, it was a clear shot to the docks. Several wooden bridges lead the docks. Hiccup spotted Ake standing by his parents. Only his father was leaving, his mother was staying.

Hiccup decided to take a shortcut down to the boats. He jumped off of the top bridge leading into the village, on to one of the stone carved statues and flipped perfectly on to his feet as he hit the deck. The Vikings would've noticed him if they weren't preparing for a fishing trip. But who was going on the trip?

His question was soon answered as only one ship set off. The Hofferson Head was on the lead ship on the trek to a fishing trip. Stoick was apparently staying along with the Jorgensons. Hiccup had wondered why Ake's dad was going but didn't need to question it because it was none of his business.

Hiccup watched as his father waved off the ships. Stoick didn't notice that he was here yet. Hiccup supposed that his father wouldn't be used to his presence. After being gone for ten years, that would make sense.

"Hey, Dad,"

"AH!" The chief of Berk jumped back as his son had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Oh, Hiccup. Good, you're here. I was about to go looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because it is time for your first day relearning Berk."

"Oh, right." Hiccup didn't want to do it, but he felt it would be better so to keep in the norm. Plus, there did seem to be some new things that he hadn't exactly realized.

"But, first, we have a little surprise for you." Stoick smiled. That was one of the few emotions that he had seen in his father since they had arrived back. Happiness, surprise and intense anger from their first meeting. Stoick started to walk back up the ramps back into the village. Hiccup followed Stoick instep. And it was a good thing that he took the shortcut. Now he only had to go up and not down. Lucky him.

* * *

" _I WIN ONCE AGAIN!"_

The Thunderdrum hybrid celebrated as it once again won an underwater race again it's fellow aquatic dragon. A Scauldron Hybrid was swimming slower behind him as he reached the little island that they had made for themselves. It wasn't big, but not small either.

The Thunderdrum hybrid by the name of Thunder himself, ironically he decided to call his aqua green dragon by the name of Drum, was a short, yet stocky fifteen-year-old. He had a trail of spines that went all the way down his back and a long tail came out of his buttocks with spines coming out of it. He had a green nose horn and yellow eyes. His hips had two side fins and two giant wings came out of his back.

 _"Good win."_ The temperamental companion, and brother, of the Thunderdrum named Caulder came out of the water after him. Caulder had a long neck that leads to his big, juicy cheeks. He was twelve years old and had two massive wings jutting out of his back. His forehead had a horn on it and his facial hair was blue and was long. He had a fat tail that came out of his back and was very upset.

"Thunder, it's time to go."

"I know Caulder, I'm just looking for something. Then we can set out and start collecting all the dragons we can before the time limit is up. Then we go find the Might Fury and follow him to victory alone with the rest of the worlds animals." Thunder was looking around their little shack they had made for something, "Ah ha!"

He grabbed a necklace. It was made with the teeth from his bonded when she was a baby. He grabbed a sack with his belongings and he got atop his bonded animal.

He and his brother nodded and bth they and their dragons took off under water west of their direction. Caulder looked at his elder brother and asked the question that neither of them seemed to know the answer to, "Thunder, where are we going?"

"No idea, just following where my instincts tell me to go."


	18. Sensing

_It was their first time going to a village in a long time. Valka had needed to get them new clothes and Mala was going through a bit of a problem this week. None of them could really fly long distance yet, so Valka had assigned a Timberjack by the name of Blade to carry them to their destination. It was a month after they had arrived after the nest and they were still getting used to everything. Now they could change back to normal._

 _"This is amazing!" Hiccup stood on top of the Timberjack's head. The dragon made no disgruntled movements._

 _The boy had his hands spread open as if though they were his wings. Stenlout was sleeping on the Timberjack's neck, clinging to it like a three-toed sloth. Ake seemed to be surfing on the back of the dragon's neck. Eret was sitting, making sure that he wasn't going to fall himself. Mala was counting the scales on the dragon and Viggo was sitting, brooding once more as he always did._

 _Then finally, they had arrived at the Southern markets, an hour after leaving the nest. Blade and Cloudjumper landed in the forest near the traders._

Then Hiccup woke up. He only dreamed his memories.

Hiccup supposed that his father thought that the first day of relearning must've been a hike through the woods and an exploration of the village and sadly the village was first. Hiccup, Stenlout, Ake and Eret were bored out of their minds. There was noting that the three from Berk hadn't memorized, but Eret was only taking note of directions since he hadn't spent any stage of his life here.

Now they were making their way downtown, walking fast, they went past the armory, the storehouse and finally the forge. For the third time. Section by section, Stoick was burning an image of the island into the minds of the four unknown hybrids. Now they were going on their fourth round of the village. The fourth.

"Now, time to go around the village one more time to finalize your familiarity, then off to the training arena, where the dragon killing will commence."

"Can't we just go there? Please, Uncle Stoick!?" Hiccup has momentarily forgotten that he actually was related to Sten. Becuase if he wasn't, he was sure that Sten would be laid out on the floor right now.

"No." After passing everything for the fourth time, they had finally made it to the killing arena. They could hear the cries of the dragons inside. Stenlout could most certainly sense the monstrous nightmare who was screaming extremely loudly out of nothing except righteous anger.

"This is where your right of passage will take place in front of the tribe. Class starts next week. Then one of you or your age mates will be picked to fight and kill the monstrous nightmare after plenty of weeks of training," Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and shook him a little bit, "You'll be a natural at this so ."

Hiccup let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, yeah a natural."

Hiccup nearly fell into the arena when Stoick clapped him on the back. The chief let out a giant laugh, "Tours over, come on son." Stoick led Hiccup away from the rest of the group, "The rest of you are free."

As Hiccup and Stoick were out of earshot, Ake turned to the other two and they were both thinking the exact same thing, "Dragons."

* * *

"That was half of her breastplate. She would've wanted you to have it." Hiccup quickly placed the round helmet back on the table in his old home. His mother most definitely didn't want him to have this. Although it did fit nicely on his _average_ sized head.

"Nice." Hiccup had to resist the urge to tell his father that his mother was in fact alive. Thinking someone dead must've been something that not a lot of people would like to go through when people knew that person was alive. His father would go through that twice if Valka ever revealed herself.

"Oh I'm so happy you're back son." Hiccup was once more expecting the hug that was indeed coming. Stoick released his son from his grip and looked at him once more, "I can finally turn you into what you were meant to be. A Viking!"

"How do you plan on doing that," he asked. Hiccup honestly had no idea how his father was going to pull that one off. Turning a dragon into a Viking. How preposterous, "I've been gone a long time and I've been taught things that aren't the way of the Viking so how do you plan to make me one?"

"Simple. Retrain your brain and help you grow some muscle on this tiny frame of yours. _This_ isn't exactly what I was hoping for when I would be seeing you again."

He wasn't sure if Stoick was trying to be rude, but that was just a massive loss of father points in Hiccup's book. If Thor hadn't commanded him to stay on Berk, Hiccup was very much sure that he would've left already, "You just gestured to literally all of me!"

"Exactly. No more of you. Wait! That came out stupidly." Stoick rubbed the back of his head "I've got to reacquaint myself with being a father."

"Well, at least you said something about it. Cause I don't think I would've lasted another second if someone didn't say something."

"Are you always like this?" Stoick asked, "Not that I mean it on a bad way. It seems that you're more sarcastic than anything, but I sense smarminess coming from some of those comments?"

"Yes."

* * *

A body glorious winged creature was flying in the sky alongside his wonderful companion. The Peregrine falcon hybrid soared high in the sky, away from all the troubles of the animals on the ground. He had already acquired a flock of seven birds. All from the same island, where peregrine falcons flourished. The hybrid went by the name of Dash.

He was a fairly small person. He had a strong chin and had spiky gray hair over his head. His eyes were brown and seemed to always be studying the ground. His hands held wings and his feet had talons. His beak was yellow and his cere was the perfect color. Dash was flying with his flock of normally solitary birds where he winds decided to take him. He had no idea where it just took him wherever it decided it would go.

* * *

Stoick had sent Hiccup to go and connect with his fellow Viking teens. Hiccup was pointed in the direction of the Great Hall where the teens would probably be having lunch right about now. Hiccup hoped not because that would pr a stunt in his plans to see his dragon. Toothless was anxiously awaiting his arrival back at the cove. He could just sense it.

Thankfully, Hiccup had run into the people he had cared about in the village before he had to make the one hundred stair walk up to the Great Hall. They had come back from seeing the dragons and hey could tell very well that Toothless was not happy, "So he shot you because I wasn't there?"

"Yeah, and getting blasted in the butt by a Night Fury is not fun!" Eret whisper yelled as they passed a group of loudly talking male Vikings going down to do their work.

"At least you didn't have to deal with angsty Nightmares, mad that they can't go anywhere on the island," Sten said.

"When they finally stop keeping an eye on us, I suggest we go and find that Red Death. And bring Tybalt, Lief, Laz, and Bertha with us."

The four of them entered the Great Hall and most of the adults were actually gone. The teens were visible in the sea of tables. One of the only few that was actually occupied was with the teens. Only three out of the five teens were sitting there. Snotlout and the Thorstons. The all looked really mad about something. Hiccup was guessing that it was about the fact that dragon training had been pushed back a week.

" _Oh!_ Here he comes! The heir of Berk!"

"And this is what I was dreading." Hiccup looked at his cousin glaring at him. Snotlout and the twins cracked their knuckles.

"Hiccup Haddock! I'm calling you out!"

Snotlout unleashed a mace and pounded the handle in his hand.

"This should be fun." Ake, Stenlout and Eret all raised their hands and stepped smirked at the uncoming battle.


	19. To the Nest

Snotlout charged at Hiccup swinging his mace and Hiccup made no move except put his hands behind his back. As Snotlout reached him, Hiccup jumped into the air and flipped over him. Snotlout not knowing how to stop, ran into the stone wall. He crashed with a very loud thud. By now, the few Vikings in the Great Hall had come to the scene. None of them intervened though. Vikings had always and would always love a good fight. Ake sneakily walked over to the giant doors leading into the Hall and opened them completely so that the gift could be taken outside.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were still laughing at the fact that Snotlout had run into the wall, only because he didn't know what he had gotten himself into. Hiccup got into a defensive position, even though he really didn't need to. Snotlout shook his head and got right back up. Using the same exact strategy. Charging.

Hiccup cartwheeled out of the way of the mace and his back was now facing the doors to the Great Hall. He had still not broken a sweat. He used to make dragon's mad and dodge their fire for fun and he had Ake as a sparring partner for all of his life so this was nothing.

"AHHH!" Jumped and tried to made Hiccup in the head, but Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned. He was bored so he needed to make this more exciting for himself. Hiccup performed backflips down all of the stairs until the reached the village square. By now, people had started to stop their work and pay attention to the fight. Still, no one did anything. By the time Snotlout made it down the stairs, people actually started to cheer his name followed by an Oi Oi Oi.

A circle formed around Hiccup. He saw Ake, Sten, and Eret rush to the front of the crowd, "This escalated very quickly." Hiccup said to himself. The circle broke and Snotlout came through carrying his mace. Again.

"You've got some nerve kid. Coming right back here from wherever I'm the nine realms you were and claim back the title of the heir. And Fishlegs told me that you have to fight me to claim the title back."

Hiccup gasped in front of the crowd. Then that gasp slowly turned into a chuckle, then a full-blown laugh, "First off, a fight as such has to be planned to give both opponents time to prepare and second off you? HAHA!"

"AH!" Snotlout charged while Hiccup wasn't looking. But he still wasn't the victor. In a flash, Hiccup stepped to the side and as Snotlout passes him, Hiccup grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and Snotlout fell down to the ground in an instant. Hiccup wiped his hands on his pants and walked away, out of the crowd, head held high.

* * *

"Then they sent him to Gothi!" Hiccup had returned back to the cove after days of not being there. Toothless was by his side. Licking him for some reason. Not that Hiccup minded since the saliva absorbed into the skin on his scaled shirt. Hiccup had been in the forest for hours, not wanting to go back to the village and face actual people. It was Night time now and he and Toothless had just gotten back for my their flight.

"I wish we were there to see it." Lief said to his brother. The other twin nodded in agreement. Hiccup got a better look at the twins. They were still a dragon. Two long trails protruded from their backsides and curled around the back. They were standing on all fours with their hands and their feet covered in scales, with massive claws coming out of them. Two wings came from the back of the two brothers and their necks came out of their body, long, but not extremely long. Their green eyes were slits and the horns on their noses seemed to be polished and their head horns getting longer.

"Where are Bertha and Tybalt?" Hiccup asked. He looked around the cove and he noticed that all of the newest dragons were gone. The new Nadders and Nightmares must've returned back to the Red Death. But where were his other dragons besides Toothless, "And where are the other animals?"

"Gone, to do something," Laz said. The two didn't seem worried about the situation in slightest.

"Where's _your_ dragon?" Ake asked. He and Strongbeak had landed behind the dynamic duo of Hiccup and Toothless. they had gone on a search for the other dragons and neither had been able to pick up a sent. Sten and Blue had yet to return, as did Eret and Rhino.

"They're right here. In front of you."

"I think these two have had too much time in the sun." Hiccup didn't think he knew where this one was going. They didn't seem to be lying or joking, so the only thing that could lead them to believe that the dragon was here was insanity or they were telling the truth.

"No, we haven't. We truly infused."

"Huh?"

"You can't do that or something?"

"I have no idea what it is." Hiccup said, "Care to explain because I would love to know. Wait for what? AHHHH!"

Out of nowhere, Hiccup was lifted up by Toothless and the dragon skyrocketed into the air. Hiccup was hanging by the foot from Toothless' mouth. The ground was getting farther away from the young boy as the Night Fury's altitude increased.

"Strongbeak! LET ME GO!" Hiccup looked over and saw that Ake was being taken again, by his own dragon of course. Last time this happen they were being taken to Thor himself. But the problem was that Lief and Laz were flying, level with Bertha and Tybalt. And he saw Stenlout and Eret, without Blue and Rhino.

And a couple of other hybrids flying with them. Hiccup recognized the dragons the new two were infused with. Thunderdrum and Scauldron. He wasn't sure how though. Hiccup looked up at Toothless and the dragon was saying nothing. Making no noise, "Fine, I'll make you let me go, useless reptile." Hiccup said. The dragon still made no noise.

Hiccup flipped out of the dragon's paws and transformed into his favorite form. Why he hadn't done that while Toothless was starting to carry him originally, he had no idea. Ake did the same and was in his Nadder form and fell into the back, forming a flock with him and Hiccup at the rear.

"Oh my gods!" Hiccup and Ake turned to see the Thunder drum, "You're the king of the Animal Kingdom! It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"I can't believe I'm related to you." The Scauldron hybrid said. He turned to Ake, "I'm Caulder and that's Thunder. As you can most likely already conclude, I'm the smart one. And the most calm-headed one."

"Where are we going!?" Ake screamed.

"The nest of course."

"Wait!" Sten has finally spoken, "I thought we were going to get more dragons!"

"We are." Tybalt, the old guy was going in front of everyone. He knew where he was going. They were still flying over the island because they were relying on him to guide the way and he was a slow flyer, and he was smaller than everyone, "I asked my Terrors and there is going to be another raid tonight. I suggest that we head them off before they reach your village and destroy it for food and send them to the place that I picked out for them. The place where dragons go and lay their eggs."

"That's were you took all of my Rumblehorns?" Eret asked. He had been looking quite nervous since they had landed on Berk. He was normally quite active and was ready to always fight for someone or just fight someone, but he had been extremely lax about that and they were starting to actually notice because they weren't hit upside the head when they stepped out of line anymore by Eret, "As long as they're safe."

"Yes, they are."

"Can we pick up the pace?" Ake asked. He looked back and they were still within the Viking carved statues of Berk. They had descended and were flying fairly close to the ocean. Ake could see himself if he flew down further. He flew down and took in his own form. He was glorious. His strong face was spotted and dabbed with orange scales, on his nose, there was a small horn that was colored gold. Out of his head, jutted eight wonderful head spikes. His hands were taken over by two giant wings and his feet were scaled and he had three wonderful claws. His tail raised victoriously as he glided over the water.

He made sure no one was looking and he blew a kiss at his reflection in the water.

"Pansy." Stenlout glided down to the water next to him. Sten then started to look at himself once more. He was a lout. There was no changing that. Standard black hair and he looked like he was a mongrle. But before he could really get a good look at himself, he flew directly into a rock formation.

"Who's the pansy now?"

"Still you!" Stenlout composed himself in the air and flew higher this time to avoid any on coming sea stacks.

"Now can I please ask what this truly infused mess is about."

"Oh it's nothing but poppycock." Tybalt explained, "Those two made it up days ago."

"Hehehe."

 _"Come home my beloveds."_

"What the _hell_ was that." A fog came closer as the hybrids flew after Tybalt directly into the middle.

"AH!" Eret screamed as a giant monstrous nightmare flew directly next to him. A Nadder appeared on his left side. The others looked around and a multitude of dragons swarmed in the fog. Each holding a food of choice. Mostly dead animals.

"Collect and conquer!" Hiccup yelled to those behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
